Phantom of the Dojo
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. RanmaRurouni Kenshin crossover. Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou’s property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident
1. Spring Cleaning

Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. Ranma/Rurouni Kenshin crossover- Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou's property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident spirit who has been there and watching them all along without anyone knowing it.

A/N: Like it says in the summary, this has nothing to do with Phantom of the Opera, but I thought it would be a cute title. So if you're expecting some anime version of Phantom of the Opera then this story is not for you so turn back now. And just so you know, I'll be going in directions in this story that some people might not agree with, I would just appreciate that you do not flame me or this story. Remember that this is fiction and it's just for fun.

* * *

Phantom of the Dojo

Episode 1—Spring Cleaning

It was a beautiful mid-morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, bright fluffy white clouds danced across the sky. It was a typical day at the Tendou Dojo as the shouts of pervert to jerk was commonly heard out on the street as passersby- well passed by.

Ranma was inside the dojo holding his cheek which now sported a long welt, facing an irate Akane who was twirling a broom like a baton in one hand, in her left hand she was holding a bucket of soapy water. She was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow shirt, with an apron over her clothes. On top of her dark blue-black hair Akane wore a scarf.

"What did ya do that for Akane? That hurt!" Ranma shouted stomping his foot forward.

"Ranma, you are not going to get out of helping me clean this dojo today! You know we promised my dad we'd do it this week."

He looked away crossing his arms over his muscled chest, "I don't have time to do any cleaning today, besides cleaning's for girls."

"What was that!" Akane's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, dropping the broom and grabbing the bucket with both hands ready to splash him with it. "Care to say that again, Ranma?" She threatened.

Ranma's eyes widened as he held his hands up defensively. "Now, now Akane, don't do something that you're going to re— " SPLASH, a second later the now red headed Ranma-Chan stood there, blinking three times, water was dripping from her hair onto the hard wood floor making little puddles around her feet. A broom then flew at her and she caught it effortlessly in her hand.

"You can start with sweeping the floor you jerk." Akane said tensely after having thrown it at Ranma-Chan, she then headed towards the closet to clean it out.

They were always like this, the spirit thought as it watched the two clean the dojo that it has spent many a decade in. In fact there was really no concept of time to a spirit, just the noticed changing of certain things like the glass being put into the house as western influence had been added to it, the dojo remained the same as it ever was, except from the changing in martial art styles that it now housed. But streets changed, lights became what were heard of as electric, odd vehicles then appeared on the streets much different than ever before.

The sound of grumbling from the boy that often switched genders by the touch of either hot or cold liquid brought the spirit's thoughts back to the two of them. The spirit remembered when the gender changing person came to live here; it was interesting to say the least after hearing that it was a curse that caused this person's condition. The spirit sat against the wall in the far corner of the dojo, one leg propped up with its elbow laid across its' knee. The two mortals didn't even know that they had supernatural company, and has had it since the Tendou's moved in when the first born daughter was but two years old. The spirit was sure that when the realtor was here that he did not add haunted into the house and property listing, that piece of information would surely frighten anyone away. And the Spirit was not one to cause unnecessary trouble; it wasn't a poltergeist after all.

An annoyingly smooth voice interrupted them, "Akane Tendou."

The spirit saw Akane cringe and turn around, she put on a fake smile, "Kuno what are you doing here?"

Kuno pointed at what she wearing exaggeratedly and gasped, "Akane Tendou, I will not allow this; you're dressed like a common cleaning woman. Once I take you for wife you will not ever be caught in such clothing ever again."

Akane's brow arched and she blinked a couple of times, "Uh, more delusional than every today?" She commented but Kuno just laughed it off.

"A humorous wife, I like that." Kuno then cleared his throat.

Ranma-Chan was seething listening to this idiot, she stopped sweeping with a groan and turned around, broom still in hand, "What do you want Kuno?"

"Ah pigtailed girl, my love! You're both here!" He was running towards Ranma-Chan and was about to reach her, when Ranma-Chan's leg lifted and her foot was imbedded into Kuno's face, while his arms were extended outwards.

Kuno oofed and then backed off, "That hurt, I'll have you know." He stood up straight dusting off his gray kimono and dark hakama while a footprint was visible on his face.

Akane sighed and stood up out of the closet, crossing her arms over her breasts, "What brings you by upper classman Kuno?"

Kuno approached Akane slowly, "Oh my dear, fierce but beauteous Akane Tendou, I have come to invite you and now the pigtailed girl over to my estate where there is what you common people call a party next weekend, and I will be holding a small Kendo tournament, as well." He ran a hand through his hair, "I am sure to come out the victor as always, and the prize of course my dear will be a date with you."

"What!" Akane shouted, her voice bounced off the walls, "You expect me to go along with this nonsense of yours without even asking me!"

"Hey!" Ranma-Chan interrupted, pushing between Akane and Kuno, "There is no way that you're involving Akane in this stupid idea." She sounded so heroic.

Akane clasped her hands together, speaking softly, "Oh, Ranma," Her eyes twinkled adoringly and a slight smile appeared on her face.

One look at Akane's face caused Ranma-Chan's cheeks to stain pink, but she had to dissuade Kuno here from using Akane as some sort of prize. "I mean have you looked at her, she's so uncute, and got the strength of like ten gorillas, not to mention as dumb as a brick..."

Her heart dropped into her feet as Akane's fists clinched tightly at her sides. There was a strangled growl coming from the dark navy haired lovely. "Ranma! You jerk!" Akane pulled her fist back and slammed it right into Ranma-Chan's face and the red head went sailing through the air to land on the other side of the dojo in a crumpled heap. Akane then twirled around facing Kuno, "I am still not going along with that stupid idea of yours Kuno, you can forget it."

It was then that Kuno brandished a few pieces of colored paper, and shoved them at Akane who grasped them before they fell all over the floor.

"What's this?" She looked down at the papers.

"They are invitations I've spread them all over." Kuno flashed a smile on his sometimes psychotic yet handsome face. He pointed down at the papers, "and see I already have your name down as the prize. Now you don't want people to think badly of your family name or this dojo, do you? If you refused and didn't show up what would people think?"

Akane's head lifted as she glared at Kuno, he knew exactly how to push her buttons even if the idiot didn't realize it. Well it's not like her father had any students for the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts anymore, except for the few loyal students, but that wasn't nearly enough and something like her not showing up for an event could be even more devastating for the dojo if word got out.

Kuno's arm shot out and clutched Akane's shoulder pulling her to him, "But not to worry, I shall defeat all those who challenge me so I shall save you from having to date any of them."

"Why you…" came Ranma-Chan's strangled reply as she got up on her knees. "You just thought of way that you could get a date out of Akane, and I won't stand for it?" She got to her feet. _'Akane's my fiancé.'_ Ranma-Chan thought to herself crossly.

A soft sigh came from Kuno, "Oh Pigtailed girl, no need to get jealous. I know how you feel about me." He held Akane's hand against his chest, while looking over at Ranma-Chan "So I shall make both your wishes come true and have you both."

Ranma-Chan's face grew green as Akane growled. That was the last and final straw. Akane started shaking with anger and nearly a second later Kuno was flying across the dojo and out the door, where he hit the rock pathway and slid across the yard to crash into the retaining wall.

Ranma-chan chuckled, "Well that's your brute strength working for ya Akane."

"Shut up Ranma! I don't want to hear anything from you!" She turned around and hung her head.

"Akane?" She stepped forward reaching out to touch her shoulder when she heard the soft sounds of sobs coming from his fiancé, but she restrained herself and lowered her arm to her side.

She sniffled and whipped at her eyes, "no one is going to make me do anything I don't want to do." Akane whispered. But Ranma-Chan heard it just as clear as a temple bell wringing. She just had to say something, but Akane opened her mouth once more. "Just go away Ranma, I want to be alone."

Being the rather insensitive person that she was, and without really thinking, Ranma-Chan asked "So does that mean I don't have to help you clean the dojo anymore?"

Akane's fist tightened at her side, but she didn't pound on her fiancé like she felt like doing. Instead she relaxed her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She had been doing fine before Ranma came into her life and she will continue to do fine on her own. She didn't need him for anything. "No I don't need you; you can go if you want." _'I re__ally__ want you to stay!'_ is what she should have said, but didn't dare voice it.

There was a strange tone in how she said that, but Ranma wasn't going to think about it, and would rather go laze around or do some outside training, she quickly left the dojo. But first things first, and that was to change back into a guy.

Akane took a deep breath, looking towards the open dojo doors, "Ranma you jerk." She said softly, shaking her head slowly. "Do you not care for me at all?" No matter how she was feeling right now she promised her father that she would clean the dojo so back to work she went and besides she needed to get her mind of a certain blue eyed martial artist.

* * *

It took Ryouga a long time to find the dojo after Kasumi told him where Akane was and it was even in her yard! But finally Ryouga persevered and found it, he had been gone a whole month this time and even brought her a souvenir from Kyoto; he really was heading towards Okinawa but knowing how he was, ended up in Kyoto instead.

"Akane?" It was Ryouga's voice who was now standing at the doorway; he saw her look over her shoulder at him.

"Ryouga, you're back." She smiled with a tilt of her head, "You were gone so long this time."

He nodded with a smile while his eyes were closed in complete happiness, scratching the back of his head. _'She noticed I was gone and is happy to see me, oh happy day!'_ He coughed lightly and opened his eyes. "Kasumi said you were out here cleaning." Ryouga saw her smile which caused him to blush.

"Well Ranma was supposed to help me." She threw her nose in the air, "But he's being a jerk again. So I'm doing it by myself, I certainly don't need his help."

Ryouga stiffened in anger, Ranma that creep! How dare he treat Akane like this! She shouldn't be doing something like this by herself! "Hey A—Akane you know, I could help ya." He pointed at himself with his thumb, "I can do enough work for ten people."

Akane giggled, "I'm sure you could."

That seemed to brighten Ryouga's spirits right up as he walked further into the dojo as proud and tall as possible, "What would you like me to do?"

Looking over at the corner of the room, she got that strange feeling again, but just brushed it off as usual. This wasn't the first time she had this odd feeling, so it was sort of normal, often there would be a strange sensation from different places in the dojo or in the house. She never really alerted anyone to it and always just brushing it off as nothing. It's been this way since she was a very little girl.

Over by that one corner were a few supplies for cleaning. "You can dust if you don't mind?" She pointed to the long feather duster. "Just be careful of the mini shrine and pictures and scrolls on the walls."

"No problem Akane, I'll take care of it for sure." Ryouga rushed to the supplies and grabbed the duster, it was then that he felt something strange too and he looked around, but didn't see anyone. It was the strangest thing, like he was being watched. He would keep his eyes open in case it was the feeling that trouble was ahead with that still in mind he went right to dusting.

Akane smiled and turned back to the closet, if only Ranma was as helpful as Ryouga was. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "No Akane stop thinking about him, he's a stupid jerk." She whispered to herself going through the clutter on the floor and on the shelves. There was so much junk in this closet, there was a photo of herself looking rather the age of four and her mother, wearing similar looking cream colored training gi's with both of them wearing matching red belts, they were both standing with their fists punched forward. She remembered when her father took this picture and Akane smiled at it. This picture has probably been in here all these years. She would set it aside and take it in the house. Akane bent forward again and found some of her mother's old things and smiled at the weights that she remembered her mother used, just like she does. She thought back to when she was first given these by her mother.

_"Now Akane, you don't want to have to depend on a man for everything, so use these everyday and you'll become strong enough to take care of yourself.'_

_Akane who was about four years old smiled and nodded, "yes mommy, I ta goo care a dese." She was handed the small hand weights and they were heavy._

_"But remember dear, there will come a time when you won't be able to defend yourself against everything, and then the man you love will be there to help you."_

_"Mommy? I don unerstan." Akane rubbed her eyes._

_"You'll understand when the time comes." Mrs. Tendou patted her daughter on the head. "You will surely understand then."_

Akane sighed and blinked the tears of long gone memories away, and set the weights outside the closet door, she then bent over and started taking out all the Kempo materials and other junk that had gathered in the closet over time. The closet would need new plaster and paint soon, as it was peeling off in some places.

* * *

Kasumi sure knew how to lay on the guilt, Ranma thought as he carried a tray of food out to the dojo for Akane. Kasumi had talked Ranma into helping out with the cleaning. He was thinking of excuses that didn't make him sound like he wanted to help. He cleared his throat. "Yo Akane, you're too much of a macho chick to clean this up on your own. No, no that would get me into trouble. How about, Akane, you look like you could use my skills in this cleaning thing, since you're not as good as me…" He stopped right there. "Ugh I have to say something that won't insult her, but that's so hard especially if she's still mad at me since I walked out." He said out loud to no one in particular. He neared the open dojo doors and thought he heard Ryouga's voice.

"Hey Akane, help me with this will ya?" He coughed, "I hope it's not too much for you?" He snickered playfully.

"Nah, I can handle it." There was a pause, "Wow it's long and hard.

Ranma's eyes bugged out. 'What the…'

"Well I imagine it would be; it's been kept out of human hands for a long time." Ryouga's voice laughed.

"So what should I do?" Akane's voice asked.

There was a soft laughter coming from Ryouga, "Just wiggle it slowly back and forth a little."

Ranma practically dropped the food tray, so he carefully set it down, his eyes narrowing in anger Why that no good, pig boy, how dare he…

"Hey its slipping, pull on it its going crooked." Ryouga's voice shouted in panic

"Well that's a little strange don't you think, is it supposed to do that?"

"How should I know, I've never played with it before." Ryouga's voice answered.

There was another pause and then Akane said, "Hey look at that, its some kind of liquid, its kinda sticky."

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Ranma practically flew into the dojo, "What the hell is going on in here!"

Both Akane and Ryouga were startled by Ranma's entrance that they jumped nearly a foot in the air; both their heads were turned towards the direction of Ranma.

Ranma saw exactly what they were doing, in their hands they held what looked like a fragile rolled up long thick scroll that was almost half way undone and it looked like it was about to tear, Ranma could see blotches of what looked like sticky substances on the thin paper. His face flamed bright red. "Uh, I mean. What are you doing here Ryouga?" _Whew that was a good save_, Ranma thought to himself.

"I came by to see Akane and give her, her present." He looked forward as Akane continued to unroll the scroll. "But she was working in here all alone so I decided to help her out, unlike a certain ass who walked out on her."

"Hey!" Ranma stomped his foot, "I just don't like cleaning, all right."

Akane rolled her eyes, she could already see that Ranma and Ryouga were only paying attention to themselves now, and it could damage the scroll that has obviously been in the closet for a long time. She really wanted to see what was painted on it, but she supposed it would have to wait. Akane slowly set her end down on the floor, and headed back to the closet.

"Ranma, I didn't come here to fight with you this time, but now I see it was unavoidable! I will defeat you now!" Ryouga shouted walking away from the scroll.

"In your dreams Pork Butt!" Ranma exclaimed as his fist was raised in the air.

Akane stopped paying attention to their fights as she heard the sounds of attacking and defense. She picked walked into the closet and her toe caught the edge of something and she fell forward, her hands slamming against the plaster in the closet and then going through them. A cloud of dust erupted into her face as she spurted and coughed. Blinking trying to see through the cloud of dust she noticed that there was now a huge hole in the wall. "Great job Akane you klutz." She reprimanded herself.

The light was shinning in the large hole and something caught her attention, "What in the world…" She looked back at Ranma and Ryouga; they both somehow ended up choking each other, their hands around each other's necks. "Ranma, Ryouga stop fighting and get over here. You've got to see this."

Ranma pulled his fist back and smashed it hard into Ryouga's stomach sending him backwards, "What was that Akane?" He walked over to where Akane was. Ryouga got his feet grunting, and decided to defeat Ranma later as he too walked over.

Akane pointed in the large hole.

"Geeze Akane what did you do?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "I fell all right!"

Ranma was about to say something when a large box caught his attention. It wasn't a box; it was a crate "Hey what's that?"

"It's a crate, Stupid." Ryouga said as he too was looking in the large hole, "It's too big to take out, so I'll take break the wall more with my Bakusai Tenketsu."

"No Ryouga, I don't want to shatter our wall." Akane expressed with a hand on his arm. Ryouga's face heated to at least ten shades of red. Ranma caught this out of the corner of his eye and grunted.

"Back away, I'll take care of it." Ranma reached up and took Akane's hand off of Ryouga's arm which made it look like he was just pushing her backwards. Ranma made a fist and started smashing the wall with his massive strength. The plaster was fragile anyway so it's not like he would end up hurting his hand too much. He soon made enough of a hole to get the crate out. On hands and knees, Ranma crawled inside the hole and grabbed the crate and slid it forward. It wasn't very light to his surprise and he had to drag it out of the hole, he then dragged it out of the closet.

Akane, Ryouga and Ranma all stood there looking down at the crate.

"So what do you think is in this thing?" Ranma said kicking it a little.

Akane shrugged, "Who knows, I don't even know how long it's been there."

"It was inside the wall for a reason." Ryouga said while pointing at the crate, "What if who ever opens it gets cursed or something."

Ranma and Akane both hmmed, Ryouga did have a point. But the two of them just had to know what was in there and why was it hidden in the wall?

"I'll get a crowbar." Ranma said suddenly and hurried out of the dojo.

Ryouga's draw dropped, "Hey! Ranma you idiot! You're going to be responsible for curses and crap! Do you hear me Ranma! You get back here!" Ryouga chased after Ranma.

Akane looked at all sides of the crate; it wasn't like there were demon wards or anything on it. For all she knew that through the hole was the original closet. She put her hand to her chin in thought. What if it was money, or treasure? Her eyes lit up that would really help out the family.

Feeling a strange sensation behind her, she turned around looking in all directions thinking that Ranma had come back, but he wasn't there. Shifting her eyes from side to side she wondered just what that was. The sensation then moved next to her, there was a slight difference in air temperature. Man they really needed to get the air conditioner fixed, this was really starting to bug her. Hearing loud arguing from Ryouga, she was brought to the attention that Ranma was back, she turned her head towards the open dojo doors and found Ranma walking in with crowbar in hand.

"All right, let's get this sucker open." Ranma approached the crate…

* * *

Well that's it for episode 1; I hope it's peaked your interests. Stay tuned for the next episode which will be out very soon.

Ryoko Blue


	2. Through the Eyes of a Spirit

Disclaimer: I neither own Ranma ½ or Rurouni Kenshin, I am only borrowing the characters, I promise to give them back, honest.

Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. Ranma/Rurouni Kenshin crossover- Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou's property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident spirit who has been there and watching them all along without anyone knowing it.

**

* * *

**

**Last time on Phantom of the Dojo: **

**Akane looked at all sides of the crate, it wasn't like there were demon wards or anything on it. For all she knew that through the hole was the original closet. She put her hand to her chin in thought. What if it was money, or treasure? Her eyes lit up that would really help out the family. **

**Feeling a strange sensation behind her, she turned around looking in all directions thinking that Ranma had come back, but he wasn't here. Shifting her eyes from side to side she wondered just what that was? The sensation then moved next to her, there was a slight difference in air temperature. Man they really needed to get the air conditioner fixed, this was really starting to bug her. Hearing loud arguing from Ryouga, she was brought to the attention that Ranma was back, she turned her head towards the open dojo doors and found Ranma walking in with crowbar in hand.**

**"All right, let's get this sucker open." Ranma approached the crate…**

Phantom of the Dojo

Episode 2— Through the eyes of a Spirit

Hitting the crowbar against his palm, Ranma stood next to the crate.

"Where did you find that crowbar anyway Ranma? I didn't think that my dad had one." Akane looked at the long iron bar that was slightly curved at the edge.

"Well it was in the old Freak's stuff, I knew I had seen it there before." Ranma held the crowbar against the top of the crate when something small and maroon dropped from the ceiling.

"AKANE, BABY!" The little imp jumped up to latch itself onto Akane's chest, who screamed and lifted her fist to attempt to smash the little creep into the floor. Ranma's foot appeared from out of nowhere kicking the little pervert up and away from its desired target.

Ranma held the crowbar threateningly. "Geeze, where did you come from?"

Happosai jumped up from off the floor and turning to face the three teenagers. "Ranma, how dare you do that to your master." His tone was warning. "I expect and apology so start groveling."

"Yeah right," Ranma crossed his arms, then he saw the wicked look in the little creep's eyes.

"But I'll forgive ya," Happosai pulled a pink frilly bra from his gi. "If ya wear this?" He panted.

Ranma stomped his foot. "Why you little… I'm a guy!" He swung the crowbar at the little man, who dodged it. "Grr, stay still you little freak!" Ranma swung again but Happosai seemed to have disappeared.

"Too slow Ranma." Happosai snickered.

Feeling a new weight on his back, Ranma heard the old man laugh and hit him on the back of the head, making Ranma fall forward landing on his face. What the old man wasn't counting on was Akane grabbing him by the back of his gi and lifting him up.

The little man swung his arms and kicked his legs. "Hey, lemmie go!" Happosai cried, "Lemmie go!"

Akane was growling. "What do you think you're doing!" Her eyes were narrowed the fire of anger burning within them.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Happosai rubbed his eyes. "How dare you treat an old man like this."

"You started it!" Ranma said from the floor as he got to his feet. "Little freak" Ranma's fist hit the little man on the top of the head.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Happosai whined. But in a quick flash Happosai slipped out of Akane's grasp and jumped onto the crate. "What's in this thing?" He jumped up and down on the top, "Oh I know it must be a hidden stash of bras and panties, you really shouldn't have kept such lovelies from me." He hugged it, while little hearts seemed to fill his eyes.

"What?" Ryouga, Akane, Ranma shouted all at once.

"Get off a there." Ranma grabbed Happosai and tossed the old man like a sack of potatoes behind his back, where the old man skitted across the floor.

"No fair, no fair!" Happosai waved his arms back and forth, while still seated on the floor. He then noticed that all three of them were ignoring him. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" Happosai demanded jumping to his feet.

Seeing that they weren't paying attention to him, Happosai found Ranma to be using his crowbar to lift to the top of the crate off; it took a few minutes for the rusty nails to be lifted out of the wood. Happosai drooled at the prospect of the thousands of pieces of underwear that were in that crate. Seeing the lid to the crate hit the floor, Happosai jumped up into the air heading for the crate.

"Oh lovely bras come to Happi!" He just about stopped in mid air and fell into the crate out of disappointment. "It not lovely panties!" he cried. "It's nothing but a bunch of old junk."

It was Ryouga who grabbed the old man this time, pulling him out of the crate. "You're in our way! Get lost!"

"Is it just me or is Happosai a bit more annoying today than usual?" Akane asked the boys, who both shrugged.

Happosai sniffled. "Akane! How could you say such a thing?" He wiped his eyes and then began reaching for her while his eyes were directed to her breasts. "You can make it up to me by letting me cry into your soft—" He was interrupted by Ranma's fist in his face.

"Oh no ya don't ya old lech." Ranma pulled his fist back and lowered his arm to his side. "Just keep a hold on that weasel will ya?" Both he and Akane looked into the crate.

Ryouga groaned, "Hey, I'm not gonna be in charge of this little runt Ranma, do it yourself!" He noticed that the Ranma and Akane were ignoring him.

Akane was a little disappointed that it wasn't like a hidden fortune, but the stuff in the crate did look rather interesting.

Ranma reached in the crate and pulled out some colored fabrics that seemed to have faded over time, this one was yellow and pink with flowers. "Hmm, well old man it's not underwear." He looked at the old man who was seated quietly for once, Ranma cleared his throat and went back to his search, he held up the yellow garment. "I think this is for a girl?"

"What gave that away?" Akane rolled her eyes. "Perhaps the colors and flowers?"

Shrugging Ranma set the garment aside, and finding a pink one inside the crate as well. There were some other pieces of clothing that Ranma and Akane pulled out of the crate, most of it had holes, probably from moths and age.

"How old do you think all this is?" Akane asked while looking down at the floor at all the garments they took out of the box.

The Spirit hovered near by watching, its hand went into the crate to feel the things from its life, but its hand seemed to go right through the fabrics. The spirit sighed, longing to be able to touch the soft fabrics.

Akane looked up. "Ranma, did you say something?"

He too looked up at her, his brow creasing, "Uh, no." Ranma then went back to look in the crate. "I think I solved the mystery of this crate." He pulled out a picture frame looking at it. Ranma then showed it to Akane.

The picture was obviously a black and white, but turned yellow due to age and improper care. There was a picture of four males and one female. One was tall with spiky hair who looked a little freaked out, the man next to him was a lot shorter, his long hair (that looked a little fluffy perhaps?) was pulled back resting against the base of his neck. There was some kind of marking on his face. Sitting in a chair was a pretty young woman, wearing one of the fabrics that Ranma had already taken out of the crate. The last person in the picture was a boy that looked about eleven years old, his hair stuck up all over, had the really messy look that stylists now make people pay a fortune for. In fact all four of them looked a right mess.

Akane smiled at the picture. "Looks like a nice family."

The Spirit also smiled at the picture, and a memory flooded its thoughts of when the picture was taken, it was right after an attack from pirates trying to rob the train.

"Oh hey what's this?" Akane pulled out something that was long, heavy and hard wrapped in purple silk, she set it in her lap upon her knees. Ryouga scooted closer to see what Akane had.

Ranma leaned closer. "Looks like one of those old fashioned carriers that held weapons." He reached out and pulled the white string which held the end together, which loosened the end. Akane pulled the silk down and her eyes widened as the hilt of a katana came into view. "So it was a weapon after all."

Akane was glad for one thing about Kempo was that there were usually no weapons involved, it was all hand to hand. Weapons could kill, well fists could too but there was more of a chance to die when using a weapon. She swallowed hard as she gripped the handle and pulled the sword all the way out of the fabric. It was slightly heavy. "I can't believe they actually used things like these back in the old days."

Ranma blinked. "Yeah, if you think Krazy Kuno waving around his wooden sword is a hassle just think if he got his hands on something like this, and how much worse off everyone would be."

"No kidding." Akane agreed, while she gripped the weapon.

Ryouga groaned, cradling his forehead in his hands. "I have a strange feeling about that thing, I'm telling you."

"Oh Ryouga you always over react, you're so paranoid, almost too paranoid if you ask me." Ranma commented while crossing his arms over his sleeveless red Chinese shirt clad chest.

The sometimes piglet boy shook his head. "No I'm not Ranma," His head shot up where he glared hard at his rival. "I'm paranoid the right amount. And you should be too when you find strange crates hidden in walls." He stood. "Like I said before, there's a reason why it was hidden away!" The sound of the katana being unsheathed brought Ryouga's attention to Akane as his head whipped around to face her. "Akane what are you doing!" He grabbed his face with his hands while seeing the confused look on her face as she was staring at the blade that had gathered rust over the period of time.

Akane sighed. "Ryouga I don't think there is anything to worry about, it wasn't hidden away. This place has gone through a lot of changes over the years, they didn't really tare down anything, just added to the dojo as well as the house." Her brows creased as she looked at the blade. "This is strange, the blade is on the wrong side."

"Ah it must be a reject then." Ranma commented, pressing his back against the crate.

"Do you think its maker was dyslexic or something? That could be the reason it's reversed." She held up the sword. "Hmm, it could use a shine up."

Ranma's eyes bugged out as he shot forward more. "What are you stupid? You could slice your fingers off, Dummy."

Akane shoved the katana back into its sheath rather forceful as she felt her temper spark. "The sharp part is on the wrong side, plus its rusty, Moron!"

"You'll cut yourself on the underside of it then!" He wasn't going to have it, there was no way Ranma was going let Akane mess around with something as dangerous as that, even if it was backwards or whatever. Akane could get hurt. Ranma reached out and grabbed the sheathed katana from her hands before she could resist. "Akane, this is not a toy. This is a serious thing and I don't want you messing around with it."

"What! Stop treating me like a child, Ranma!"

This time the Spirit let out a softer sigh, the Saotome boy was right. The sword wasn't something to be taken lightly, even if the blade was reversed. The Spirit understood why the boy was so frantic it is visible in his eyes that he was only thinking of protecting the youngest Tendou daughter. Which the Spirit felt that same need to protect the youngest Tendou daughter as well as the rest of the family. But even when watching over all the Tendous for all these years, the Spirit seemed to have become especially close to the youngest daughter. So much fire and well…spirit, so much like someone from the Spirit's past. Seeing her so upset and looking insulted, trying to console the young lady was a disappointment as it tried to set a comforting hand on her shoulder and found once more it going right through her. One would think it would have learned by now.

Seeing Akane shiver, she looked around quickly before returning her angry gaze back to Ranma. It was hopeless! This see through phantom body was useless! The Spirit was frustrated quite a lot, only being able to stand around and watch as this family has gone through pain and suffering and not even being able to offer a kind word of support.

Perhaps the Spirit thought that it felt a certain closeness to the youngest daughter since she was alone most of the time, spending a lot of time in the dojo perfecting skills, which according to the Saotome boy, still needs a lot of work. The Spirit was sure that when the youngest daughter was but a small baby that itself was visible to her eyes, for she often waved wherever the spirit was standing, speaking in baby babble. The Spirit had often waved or made a silly face in the youngest daughter's direction.

Once she learned to walk and move about, the toddler would often play outside and next to the Spirit, looking at it and trying to throw a ball around to it. Children's senses were much higher and more in tune with what was going on around them than adults were, but the senses seem to diminish as they grew older.

What made the Spirit feel even more useless was many years back, when the youngest daughter at five years old ran into the dojo tears streaming down her face…

_Akane collapsed onto the dojo floor upon her little knees, she hugged her self so tightly as the tears fell. "Mom—my." Her eyes just…they just wouldn't stop watering._

_The Spirit then knew what had finally happened, and bowed its head for a brief moment of silence for the passing of Mrs. Tendou. The Spirit watched the young girl sorrowfully and slowly moved from the end of the dojo down to where Akane was, where it kneeled down in front of her. It knew it was no longer seen by the child. The Spirit opened its mouth to speak her name but no sound fell from its lips, it lifted its hand to touch its own mouth and sighed. It tried to reach out to touch her but its hands went right through her._

_There was nothing he could do for her and hung his head in shame clinching its fists on its knees._

_Hearing the dojo door open the Spirit looked up and saw Mr. Tendou run in. Akane jumped to her feet and ran to her father, where the man of flesh and blood held his daughter tightly while shedding tears of his own. _

_Soun picked up his youngest daughter; he felt her small body shaking hard, hysterically as Akane buried her face into his chest as all her sadness was pouring out. Soun spoke soothing words, while running a comforting hand through his daughter's hair. He carried her back out the doors. The Spirit followed him._

"Akane, you're being unreasonable!" Ranma shouted.

The Spirit was taken from the memory back to present with the familiar arguing.

Akane shook her head, after having grabbed the katana back from him. "No I'm not! I'll be careful."

"Oh right, a klutz like you being careful! That's a joke!" Ranma argued back.

"Why you…" Akane growled and lifted the sheathed katana to hit him on the head with it, but Ryouga grabbed it in his strong hand and pulled it away from her.

Ryouga didn't want to make Akane unhappy, but it was for her own good. "For once I agree with Ranma, which means hell must have frozen over."

Crossing her arms in front of her, Akane was seething mad. How dare they not trust her! It was outrageous and unfair!

Happosai cleared his throat. "It's probably best Akane dear that you don't play with that weapon."

Akane turned to the old man, "I wasn't playing with it!"

Happosai put his little hand to his little chin as he started pacing back and forth. "You know, I've seen that sword before now that I think about it. It was something that will be forever seared into my mind. It was about one hundred and fifty or so years ago I don't remember the exact date. I was here in Tokyo during that time uh taking in the culture and looking at all the new influence that was coming into Japan.

"Yeah right old man, I bet you were terrorizing women by stealing their underwear." Ranma commented while shaking his head. Ranma had this vision of the old man with a sack on his bag running through the dirt and stone streets of developing Tokyo shouting 'What a haul! What a haul!' Ranma shivered in disgust.

Happosai tried to look innocent, but all three of the teenagers knew that he was so guilty.

Akane rolled her eyes. "The Japanese didn't have bras and panties like that back in those days, in fact ladies never wore those until like nineteen twenty."

Ranma shrugged and leaned against the crate. "So what, fine he went around groping women then, whatever it was the little letch was not just taking in the new sights that's for damn sure."

Happosai grunted crossing his arms over his chest. "Never mind that, I'm telling you my story." He sat down Indian style. "Yes, yes I am quite sure of it now."

"Will you just spit it out?" Ryouga bellowed, holding the katana on his knees as well. He made sure he had a firm grip on it that way Akane couldn't steal it from him.

"All right, all right, you don't have to yell." Happosai would explain. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It happened many years earlier though, during the time of the revolution, it was hard to travel from one end of Japan to the other developing my Kempo skills without getting caught in the middle of a fierce battle."

The Spirit stopped paying attention to Happosai's story, and drifted off to another memory that involved two of the Tendou girls…

_Arms held downward at it's side as it waited for Akane and Nabiki's head to round the corner, Akane was thirteen and Nabiki was fourteen now. Akane was a much faster runner than her sister so it wasn't long before the Spirit saw her as she raced towards her family's gate with a bright smile on her face. She passed right by the spirit who smiled at her return. And as usual in a few minutes Akane appeared back outside in her yellow gi ready for some training and her hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of her neck where she headed to the dojo. Of course with the Spirit following after her._

_She stepped into the dojo. "Hmm I think I'll try six today." Akane said out loud with a smile on her face as she gathered bricks and set them up in the middle of the room. She stood facing the thick gray bricks and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, centering her spirit as well as her mind._

_The Spirit watched her, saw her eyebrows crease. Her eyes then popped open and she lifted her hand high in the air._

_"Hiya!" Akane shouted bringing her hand down on the bricks breaking them all completely in half. A large smile appeared on her face at her accomplishment. After she cleaned up the mess, she got down to practicing, kicks and punches and other moves._

_It was Kasumi's familiar voice that called from the dojo doors. "Akane? It's time for dinner."_

_Akane was sweating but she looked happy as she lowered her arm and turned to the sound of her sister's voice. "All right Kasumi, I'm coming."_

_Kasumi took a deep breath. "You know Akane, I am worried about you."_

_"Hm?" Akane was confused, that was plain to see._

_"I have accepted that you wanted to follow in father and mother's footsteps and become one to pass on the Anything Goes Martial Arts. But, Akane. It's not very lady like, how are you ever going to catch a husband always acting like, well, a boy."_

_Akane looked towards the ground. "Do I really act like a boy Kasumi?" Her eyes squinted shut tightly, thinking if Dr. Tofu thought of her as a boy? But her hair was longer now, wasn't it?_

_"You should learn to be more feminine, like a lady. Not always doing this." Kasumi pointed around herself. "Mother was always caught up in it and you know what happened to her."_

_Lifting her eyes to her sister, Akane shook her head. "Mom had cancer Kasumi, this as you say, didn't do anything to her." Her eyes narrowed and she squeezed her fists at her sides. "Mom was strong and beautiful and I wanted to be just like her. I'll be even better than our mother was." Her head shot up and tears of frustration, anger and pride shone as brightly as diamonds in sunlight. A determined tone added to her appearance, "Kasumi I will not stop doing Kempo because you think it makes me seem like a boy. I enjoy it and nothing is going to stop me from it."_

_Kasumi smiled, "Oh Akane. She sighed deeply. "I am your sister and I love you. I see how much you love doing Kempo…so I will support whatever it is you wish to do."_

_The Spirit couldn't help but feel proud at what Akane had just said and how she stuck up for herself…_

Everything changed when the Saotome boy came to live here, the Spirit looked over at Ranma as he leaned against the crate…

_"You wanna be friends?" Akane asked the red headed girl who stood before her. "You study Kempo right, well why don't we have a little match?"_

_The red head known as Ranma smiled, as Akane took her stance. _

_The Spirit hovered near and wondered about the smile on the strange girl's face. Was this the one that was arranged to marry one of the Tendou daughters? Would the head of the family insist on one of them marrying a girl? It was unheard of, unbelievable. It watched as Akane went to attack but the red headed girl avoided all her punches and kicks. He could see how frustrated Akane was getting at the fact that she wasn't able to land a single blow when she could easily take out the entire High School boy population so that was heard by Nabiki._

_The red head girl flipped over Akane and then tapped her on the head. Akane turned around and instead of an angry glare on her face started smiling and laughing. The Spirit was relieved, as it has seen what Akane was capable with those hands of hers._

_"Wow, you're pretty good." Akane said. "And here I was worried about you being a boy."_

_Ranma blinked, "uh…"_

_The Spirit sat with the other Tendous and Mr. Saotome listening to the almost impossible tale with extreme interest while the red headed girl and Akane went to take a bath. It wasn't long until Akane's scream reached downstairs; a second later she zoomed by and stopped. "There's a pervert in the bathroom!"…_

Life for Akane seemed to have gone on a crazy whirlwind after the arrival of the Saotome boy. But it also fell into a simple routine as well.

Something brought the Spirit's attention back to Happosai when the old man said the name that it hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Yes, the Hitokiri Battoussai The Man Slayer. A man with god like speed and grace, so fast that one wouldn't even see him move." Happosai looked with narrowed eyes at Ranma. "Even faster than your techniques Ranma." HE saw Ranma's eyes widen slightly but then roll a bit.

"Yeah sure," Ranma said waving his hand in the air. "Not many can stand up to my Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken."

Happosai scoffed. "Ranma! You don't know what you're talking about. If you had seen what I had, then perhaps you'd be a little less quick into saying that you're the best."

Ranma clinched his fists, he always prided himself at being the best and even if he wasn't at a certain technique he was always sure to master it soon. "It is you who doesn't know what he's talking about old man.

Ryouga looked down at the katana on his lap. "So you're saying this sword belonged to that person, this belonged to a murdering man of the revolution days?" He got this panicked look in his eyes, "See I knew it! I knew it! Ranma this is all your fault! What if his evil spirit is going to come back and kill us or something! Ranma you're going to pay for this!"

"Ah, shut up will ya! Your loud mouth voice is gettin' on my nerves!" Ranma made to punch Ryouga in the face but he backed away just in time. "I didn't do anything, there is no evil spirit attached to that thing." He pointed to sheathed Katana, "If there was it would already have come out when I opened the box. When I did that nothing happened!"

Akane gasped, her hand pressing against her mouth. "Such a fierce and unbeatable guy, if one was caught in a battle with him they would not come out of it alive." Akane looked right at Happosai, "we just learned about the revolution in great detail in history not too long ago, as well as that individual. It was said that the man disappeared."

"Not true!" Happosai jumped up exaggeratingly pointing his finger high in the air. "I had seen the man I was sure of it, while on hunt for ladies' lovelies." Happosai grinned, then cleared his throat. "I saw the man here in Tokyo ten years after the Revolution, and I know for sure that it was the same man as before. Who could ever forget the red hair, or the cross shaped scar on his face. I saw him use that very sword but I didn't stick around to see what became of the other guy. For all I know, this man…" He pointed to the sword, "…was killed not too long after his arrival in Tokyo."

The Spirit felt the urge to roll its eyes, 'actually, it was a disease that I died of, and it was many years later, in the arms of my wife who I loved very much.' It thought to itself. He wondered if they would ever realize that they had the spirit of Kenshin Himura residing in their home? Of course not, how would they ever know?

"Are you telling me old man that you were afraid?" Ranma snickered.

Happosai's eyes narrowed. "Ranma! It was a smart move on my part. Let me tell you something, if you met up with this person you wouldn't be making such smart aleck remarks, that's for sure."

Ryouga interrupted anything that Ranma was going to reply to. "Lets just put this back where we found it, all right? I don't need any angry spirits coming after me or Akane."

"What about me?" Ranma jumped to his feet.

A smirk appeared on Ryouga's face. "You deserve whatever you get, you life wrecking idiot."

Akane's eyes were directed to the sword in Ryouga's lap, something didn't make sense about it, if this man of history was such a terror, then why in the world would he have a sword where the sharp blade is reversed?

Ignoring Ryouga's banter, Ranma was more concerned about Akane as he saw her eyes still focused on the strange sword. "Akane!"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, irritation expressed in her dark chocolate eyes. "What is it Ranma?" She asked slightly bitter.

Reaching down Ranma grabbed a hold of the sword. "I want you to stay away from this thing, do ya hear me?" He threw it back in the crate.

"Ranma!" Akane also got to her feet. "You are not going to tell me what I am allowed to do, do you hear me!"

"Stop being a stubborn brat! Can't you just agree with what I say for once!"

"No!" Her face was practically in his. "It's stupid!"

The Spirit knew exactly where this argument was going to lead; he looked down into the crate at the sword that was once at his side. There was something definitely strange about it. It was like he could hear it calling to him, and his hand stretched forward his fingers barely touching the hilt when the lid was placed on the crate by Ryouga. The Spirit sighed with disappointment.

"What did you say Ranma?" Akane growled, she lifted her fists up in the air just an inch away from her breasts.

Ranma blinked, gosh she was cute when she was angry, her cheeks were flushed a bright red and her eyes seemed to shine in a much darker chocolate color when she was like this. A slight blush was staining his cheeks, and she didn't even seem to notice. Ranma didn't even realize that he had taken one step forward, putting himself directly in her personal space.

Her eyes widened as she practically jumped away, but Ranma's hand quickly lifted and grabbed her about the shoulders keeping her still. "Ranma!" What was he touching her for? "Ranma what are you…" This was just so weird.

Ryouga's growl didn't even seem to reach Ranma's ears, as he stood there wanting to beat the stuffing out of Ranma Saotome. The growl alerted the Spirit as he turned to see just what Ryouga was growling about this time. Ranma and Akane weren't arguing anymore, the Spirit's eyes widened slightly.

"Akane, I..." Ranma swallowed hard, as his blue gaze held her brown. "Akane, I just want…want you to be…"

She felt her heart thundering hard within her chest, 'he is usually so confident, what's making him behave like this?' Akane wondered to herself as a blush was staining her own cheeks. Why wasn't she clobbering him for being in her personal space like this?

Ranma no longer cared that there were other people in room, in fact he seemed to forget about them all together. One of his hands left her shoulder and slid up to cup her cheek, where he saw her eyes widen. She gulped down the knot that seemed to be stuck in her throat. He moved, closer and closer, and to Akane it seemed like it was all happening in extreme slow motion. She could feel the soft tickling of his breath against her lips.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo's cheerful voice alerted both Akane and Ranma and they both sprung away from each other as if burnt.

Turning around Ranma saw Shampoo standing there with a take out ramen box and her jaw dropped. "Shampoo, what are you doing here!"

Shampoo stomped over to Ranma. "What you doing with pervert girl!" Shampoo demanded calmly.

Akane twirled around, stomping her foot. "Who you calling a pervert girl?"

Shampoo turned her angry gaze to Akane. "You no touch airen! Airen belong Shampoo!"

"Nothing happened!" Ranma shrieked out.

A noise that the Spirit could describe as anger and frustration mixed together seemed to force its way out of Akane as she clinched her fist tightly at her side.

"Like I would want anything to do with that tomboy," Ranma said carelessly, even though he had been just seconds away from kissing her.

Akane felt her heart twist, 'Why didn't he just tell Shampoo the truth, why was he being such a coward? Akane thought to herself. He was making her so mad, frustrated and disappointed. "Ranma, you Jerk!" It appeared in her hands by will alone, her large mallet and she lifted it high in the air, bringing it down on Ranma's head knocking him unconscious.

Shampoo gasped. "Wha, what you do to Airen?"

Akane turned her jealous ridden anger to Shampoo. "Ranma is not your airen."

"Is to," Shampoo looked slyly at Akane. "Ranma just need accept truth. Airen need beautiful Amazon woman like Shampoo, not ugly kitchen destroyer, pervert girl."

That did it! Akane was not going to stand around and let some bimbo like Shampoo insult her like that! Akane swung her mallet managing to knock Shampoo through the roof where she seemed to fly gracefully from Tendous.

Ranma was seeing stars as Akane's face appeared in his line of sight. "Ranma, you are such a coward." Was all she said before turning away from him and walking out of the dojo.

The things he heard his rival say was really starting to irritate him to no end, while Ryouga was at least pushing the crate back into the closet. Wiping his hands off from the dirt he whirled around, his anger directed to the pigtailed boy. "Ranma I sware if you do anything to hurt Akane, I will kill you and that's a promise!"

Sitting up Ranma put his hand to his head. "She didn't have to hit me so hard."

"You deserve a lot more than that, you dumbass!" Ryouga shouted. "Can't you see what a good thing you have with Akane, I would kill to be in your position."

"Hey! What happens between me and Akane ain't any of your business P-Chan."

Ryouga walked over to Ranma and hit him on the head. "Who you calling P-Chan?"

"Ow! I'm injured you idiot." Ranma reached up and rubbed the bump on his head, cursing Ryouga in his mind.

Ryouga felt his knuckles turn white at how tightly he was clinching his fists. "So help me Ranma, if you …"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before Bacon Bits." Ranma interrupted the sometimes pig boy as he walked out of the dojo. He really needed to find a way to apologize to Akane about what happened earlier with Shampoo. But how? She probably wouldn't even want to talk to him right now as it is. But he would think of something, he just had too.

* * *

The Spirit sat against Akane's door as the house was dark and silent, the living beings were all sleeping. Spirits no longer needed sleep, he stood on guard even though he knew he couldn't do much to stop any unwelcome guests to enter the bedroom. He could hear wrestling around inside, Akane was having a hard time sleeping tonight, something must be bothering her.

Akane pressed her wrist against her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling, she was not finding it easy to get to sleep at all tonight, too many thoughts were plaguing her mind. Why does Ranma act like a jerk most of the time, why won't he tell the other girls exactly what is on his mind? Akane rolled his eyes, well they probably wouldn't listen even if he tried. Or perhaps he likes the attention he gets from the other girls and doesn't want to admit it? Any normal guy would give up his right eye for what Ranma has.

Then there were the thoughts on that sword that she and the guys found earlier today, why would someone make a weapon like that? Akane sighed, wanting to hold it again. She sat up slowly and the covers felling to her waist. Turning a little she looked out her window over at the dojo. It was still in there. Ranma at dinner suggested to her father that they donate the crate to a museum or something.

Throwing the covers off, Akane got to her feet. No matter what Ranma said and how many times he had expressed that it was dangerous, Akane just couldn't see that sword locked away like that. With determination set in her mind as well as on her face Akane decided that there will be one less object going to the museum.

The Spirit listened closely at the door; he did not want to put his head through the wood for that would be in invasion of privacy. He thought he heard the window sliding open. What if a prowler came in through that way? He could wake her up by talking to her subconscious. That settled it, poking his head slightly in through the door, he saw Akane awake and jump onto her windowsill. What was she doing? Sneaking out perhaps?

Akane jumped out the window, to the tree branch and then to the ground, where she ran towards the dojo. The Spirit entered Akane's room and walked to the window watching what she was doing. He saw her running along the ground and enter the dark dojo. The light suddenly came on for he could see it through the windows. Was she going to practice this late at night?

It wasn't long before he saw Akane running out of the dojo after it had gone dark. She had something held securely within her arms, and the Spirit knew exactly what it was as he watched her race across the yard, but this time she did not use the window like before, she ran towards the back door that led into the kitchen. Why didn't she come back up the way she left? The Spirit was confused.

Akane's heart was beating so fast as she held the sheathed katana in arms, if Ranma sees her with it she would never hear the end of it. She wondered why he was making such a big deal about it. After having grabbed the necessary polishing supplies she headed up the stairs as quietly as possible. Passing by Ranma's door Akane heard Genma's loud snoring. Slowly opening the door just a little Akane looked in and found Ranma asleep snoring his brains out. The blanket was only covering half his body as he slept in his usual white tank top and underwear. Closing the door so very softly, Akane tiptoed back to her room.

The sound of the door opening alerted the Spirit and he turned around, Akane came inside holding that all too familiar sword against her chest. She closed the door behind her with a soft kick from her foot. Akane flipped the switch on the wall which turned on the bedroom light. She walked closer to the Spirit who backed away slightly, he watched as she sat down on the floor sitting Indian style. There were some cloths and something in a can held in her hands as well.

Akane sat the sword on the floor as she opened the can of polish, the smell of the polish filling her senses. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell and Akane was glad of the window being open. Akane gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled the sword out of it's sheath. As she pulled the entire blade out her eyes widening slightly as she finally got a good look at it. This was actually used to kill people? How? She shrugged not wanting to think about that right now. Akane placed the sword on the floor. "All right then, let's get you cleaned up." She said with slight humor in her voice as she stuck part of the rag into the polish and set to work on cleaning up the blade.

The Spirit kneeled in front of her, watching how Akane was so very careful as she cleaned and shined up the sword. Her head was lowered as she concentrated on not cutting herself. Her fingers took the cloth in small circles over the steel; it was almost graceful and gentle. The Spirit could see how much force she was using though as her fingers were slightly bent as she applied just the right pressure.

Akane smiled at how shiny the blade was becoming as she surveyed her handy work. Well that side was done so she turned over the sword and began shinning up the other side. It wasn't too long until she was done. Akane wiped her brow with the back of her hand, "All done." She grabbed the sword by the hilt and lifted it up, she turned it a little and it caught the light sparkling a little. She could see her reflection in the blade. "A nice job if I do say so myself."

The Spirit agreed with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. 'yes it was a good job, that it was.' He thought to himself while lifting a hand to press against Akane's shoulder in thanks, but his hand went right through her once again. She shivered and her head snapped up looking around in all directions.

Why did he have to always forget that he couldn't touch anything solid, his hand continued to pass through the live person until it hit something solid, he looked down as his pinky finger rested against the top of the blade, his finger didn't even go through it. 'What the…?' The Spirit's thoughts were interrupted as Akane made a loud noisy yawn, her eyes were closed. The Spirit could feel a small tingle running through his pinky, he made a noise and gasped quickly pulling his hand away from it.

Akane jumped about an inch up into the air, startled as she had heard a voice. She looked around frantically "Is someone there? Ranma?" She called out, still looking around she stood up warily. "A—are you there?" After a few moments of not getting an answer she covered her face with her hands groaning. Great now she was hearing things. Akane shook her head. Well it was time to get to sleep before her mind decided to play more tricks on her tonight.

Turning around, Akane reached down for the sword and sheath, where she slowly slid the blade back in into it. Walking over to the window Akane slid the glass closed and set the sword under the windowsill up against the wall. After turning off the light she crawled back into her bed and hoping she'll finally be able to get to sleep.

The Spirit approached the sword slowly, looking at it in nothing but complete confusion. His brow was creased, eyes concentrated on the blade that seemed to be drawing him closer. Hearing the even breathing of the girl in the bed, was making it known that she was indeed asleep. The Spirit stood before the sword watching it. What did he feel, what was that before? Bending down he lifted his hand and reached out to touch the hilt, he was expecting his fingers to go right through it as it has for everything else. Instead his fingertips grazed the hilt and he practically jumped back as tingles ran through his hand. 'What is going on?'

Narrowing his eyes slightly in concentration, he reached out again his hand wrapping around the hilt, he felt some kind of surge rush through him, while keeping the sword held firmly in his hand. He felt the carpet beneath his feet and looked down. He found that he was no longer hovering a few inches off the ground and that he had feet! He was now more than confused. Something caught his attention and he looked up, seeing his reflection staring back at him in the window, no words could describe how surprised he was as he stumbled backwards rather ungracefully, his feet shooting out from underneath him as he fell on his backside making the room shake.

A loud pounding roused the sleeping girl, the noise made Akane sit up straight in her bed, her eyes slamming open. Her vision was blurry and she saw a swirl of colors a pinkish color, red and white along with the darkness of her room. She blinked her eyes open and closed a few times to try and get her vision to clear. "Ranma is that you?" She asked while lifting her hands rubbing her eyes.

'Can she see me?' Kenshin thought to himself.

"Ranma, I'm going to make you pay for being in my room without my permission." Her vision was starting to clear as a head of red hair came into view.

If she could see him then why would she think that he was Ranma? The realization hit him, oh that's right Ranma becomes a red head when he turns into a girl. She must not be able to see clearly enough yet. Which was kind of a good thing, but how did this happen, what is going on? What would Akane think of this? What would she say? He could feel his heart beating hard within his chest, his hand that was holding the sword released it and he reached up to touch his chest.

As soon as Akane's eyes focused from lack of sleep to the darkness, she looked around her room. She could have sworn she saw Ranma-Chan in here. She quickly jumped out of her bed and switched on her light. Her eyes were instantly directed to the sword that was nearer to her door. "Didn't I put you against the wall?" She looked back towards the piece of the wall that was beneath the window.

The Spirit still lay backwards onto the floor as Akane came forward. He didn't understand what was going on, one minute he could feel things and the next thing he knew he was like this again. He looked up as Akane appeared over him, she surely did not see him. She reached down and grabbed a hold of the sword. "Maybe you are cursed, I don't want any trouble from you, do you hear me sword?" She scolded it while holding it tightly in her hand heading to her free standing closet that rested up against the wall.

She pulled open her white closet doors and there were a few drawers inside, she pulled open the first drawer and placed the sword in it and slammed it closed. Hurrying back to her desk she grabbed the key that was hanging on a string pinned to the wall and rushed back to the drawer. "So that you won't cause any mischief, I'll keep you in here for awhile." She turned the key in the hole and it clicked locked.

Akane looked over at the clock that read three thirty. "Man, I really gotta get some sleep." Switching off the light Akane got back into bed, surprisingly enough she started drifting to sleep rather quickly.

Still lying or rather hovering a little off the ground, the Spirit looked at the closet, his own sword locked within it. Now he couldn't experiment with it anymore, why was this happening? Sitting up, he looked over at Akane. Did she see him, or didn't she? Will he ever know if she did or not? 'Did you even see me Miss Akane?' He mouthed, finding that no sound came from him. How great it would be to feel and be seen again, he sighed and hung his head feeling so disappointed.

* * *

Well that's it for episode two. Interesting or silly? Let me know what you think all right. Well stay tuned for Episode 3, Krazy Kuno's Kendo. It's sure to be a blast.

Ryoko Blue


	3. Krazy Kuno's Kendo

Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. Ranma/Rurouni Kenshin crossover- Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou's property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident spirit who has been there and watching them all along without anyone knowing it.

* * *

Here I will be addressing the reviewers, from fanfictionnet and reviewers mediaminer- 

**ff reviewers-**

**f-Zelda**- I am glad you love it! yay! I know its kind of an odd crossover, I mean they are completely different and it's not exactly easy to cross Kenshin with Ranma. Unlike Inuyasha and Ranma which is a little easier to cross since they are similar.

**Motokonobaka**- Kenshin will appear before everyone, whether it's to knock sense into Ranma, I can't really say for it will spoil the story.

**Tech0-** I am going to try for two updates a week, It might get slow around July13-24 because I'm going on vacation. :)

**Sonic1-** Yes, but why can his sword restore his body? That's the question you should be asking yourself ;)

**DANAE pt-** Thanks for the review, and I haven't forgotten about Across the Stars, don't worry about that (Smiles). I'll update it as soon as I get a few chapters of this story out.

**Campin Carl-** Thanks so much for the point out of Run-on sentences, I made sure that one of my betas made an extra effort to watch out for those. Hopefully there are less this time around.

**Rayame325-** I love seeing your reviews, you review most of my fanfictions out there and I really appreciate it.

**Obsessed Fan-** Ah thanks for reviewing, I appreciate them so much.

**Alphaskiier-** You reviewed on both and I would like to say thank you for the time that you took to review at I know its more of a hassle to review there than anything.

**Mediaminer reviewers-**

**OOOOO1-** well about the other Kenshin characters, they probably won't be in the actual story, but I might have a scene or two involving them in the afterlife nothing too major for them though. I'm still debating that about Sano though, I might bring him into the story, but if I did it would be near the end if anything. And yes even Happosai is afraid of someone like Kenshin haha.

**Kaja1234-** Thank you for your review.

Well that's all the reviewers, thanks so much everyone for reading and making a comment or two. Just know that I really do appreciate them.

* * *

**Last time on Phantom of the Dojo:**

**Narrowing his eyes slightly, he reached out again his hand wrapping around the hilt, he felt some kind of surge rush through him, he kept the sword held firmly in his hand. He felt the carpet beneath his feet and looked down. He found that he was no longer hovering a few inches off the ground. He was now more than confused, something caught his attention and he looked up, seeing his reflection in the window no words could describe how surprised he was as he stumbled backwards rather ungracefully, his feet shooting out from underneath him as he fell on his backside making the room shake.**

**A loud pounding roused the sleeping girl, the noise made Akane sit up straight in her bed, her eyes shot open. Her vision was blurry and she saw a swirl of colors a pinkish color, red and white along with the darkness of her room. She blinked her eyes open and closed a few times to try and get her vision to clear. "Ranma, is that you?" She asked while lifting her hands rubbing her eyes.**

**'Can she see me?' Kenshin thought to himself…**

Phantom of the Dojo

Episode 3—Krazy Kuno's Kendo

After a bath Akane dressed in a red skirt with a short sleeve white button up blouse that flared out a bit in the shoulders. She took a brush through her short dark blue black hair. Looking at her reflection her brow creased in slight anger as she stood there taking in her appearance.

It was the day of Kuno's ridiculous party; Ranma insisted that it was a stupid way to get Akane to date him. Akane of course agreed and even though she did not want to have any part of this ridiculous scheme. The dirty trick that Kuno managed to pull made it so that she had no choice in the matter but agree to be the so-called prize... She sneered …for whoever won Kuno's Kendo tournament. It's not like she was any big prize anyway, according to Ranma she was uncute, and unsexy. So why would anyone want her like that? It made no sense.

Turning around she switched off the light in the bathroom and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

The Tendous and the Saotome's were all seated at the table, they were already starting eating their breakfast foods of pickles, Miso soup, and steamed white rice. The Spirit sat against the white and blue doors in back of the table. It took a lot of concentration for him not to fade through the paper and end up on the other side. Many people thought that Spirits didn't think but they have to concentrate so that they don't fall through floors or doors and walls. It was all a great effort that came easier as infinite time passed.

Nabiki Tendou looked up as her younger sister came into the room, she noticed there was a rather sour look on Akane's face. "Akane, are you sure you know what you're doing?" She waited as her sister sat down next to Ranma and across from her.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing. But what else is can I do?"

Nabiki sighed, "You do know that Kuno is sure to win this little tournament of his."

It was Soun who cleared his throat while blowing on his steaming cup of tea, signaling that he was going to speak. "Ranma, it is your duty as Akane's fiancé to make sure that whatever trouble there is that you take care of it."

"That's right boy." Genma added. "Protect your fiancé."

Akane rolled her eyes; couldn't their dads ever say anything helpful?

"It's Kuno, what could happen?" Ranma said confidently, but secretly he did not like the idea of Akane as a prize for anyone winning any stupid contest or tournament or whatever it was that was going on. "I'll beat him for sure."

Nabiki lifted her hand from off the table, extending her pinky in the air. "I wouldn't be sure about that Ranma, Kuno may be a buffoon most of the time, but when it comes to Kendo, he definitely is one fool who knows what he's doing in that department."

"Huh?" Ranma crossed his arms upon the table.

"He gets a different mind set when it becomes a tournament or competition, it's a simple concept but perhaps you're too dumb to have figured that out." Nabiki continued.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Hey! There's no need for insults Nabiki."

"Insult or not, there's a reason why Kuno is captain of the Kendo team."

Getting to his feet, Ranma leaned forward slightly as he felt a sudden burst of pride, "You just let me worry about Kuno." There was no way he was going to let that creep win Akane, no way! Shoving his hands into his pockets Ranma walked away from the table.

The Spirit noticed the unsettling look on poor Akane's face, he remembered seeing this Kuno that everyone was talking about on several occasions. He was one that could be described as annoying, crazy, and someone who would never give up on Akane no matter what she said. If only he, the Spirit could set foot out of the Dojo gates, if he could then…well probably do nothing physical… but who knows what it would be able to do, at least he would have been able to follow Akane and Ranma to the party.

Akane felt like she was being watched and she turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded rising to her feet looking out at the backyard, a dark figure zoomed from the tree, across the yard and appeared at her feet, kneeling down on one leg. She knew exactly who it was. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

The little ninja that was Kuno's attendant among other things lifted his head. "Oh Miss Akane, I have come to make sure that you come along to the party. Master Kuno's orders, so don't take it personally that he thought you wouldn't show up, after all you are an honorable young woman."

She nodded. "I understand Sasuke." Poor little man, Akane often thought. Even though he was treated so badly there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his master. Kuno was a jerk to Sasuke most of the time.

"Ranma!" Akane called out. "I'm going now."

Jumping from the roof to land in front of them, Ranma glared down at Sasuke. "Not without me you ain't."

Akane and Ranma headed towards the gates to the property, with the Spirit following. He would go as far as he could.

"It almost seems like you wanna do this." Ranma sounded slightly bitter.

"No I don't and you know it, Ranma." Anger was radiating from her little body.

With a roll of his eyes and an infuriated grumble, Ranma again shoved his hands in his pockets. He took a quick look at Akane noting that she did look angry and unhappy, which was a normal look for her. But this was Kuno, why wouldn't she just tell him off? Well there was that invitation that he sent out all over Nerima. What a creep, tricking Akane into doing this. Good thing he was skilled with everything, he thought to himself. Well not everything, but he can handle himself with weapons or without, he was after all a martial artist.

The Spirit could go no further, stuck inside the Tendou gate as he watched Akane and Ranma walk out as free as the wind. It felt like a thick barrier was up against the entrance. He pressed his phantom hand against it, the barrier felt like a sheet of solid glass. He watched as Ranma and Akane rounded the corner, disappearing from his sight. Pressing his forehead against the barrier, he closed his eyes and let out a soft disappointed sigh.

* * *

The party that Kuno had invested in was broadcast on the television, it was an event to behold, there were booths up the sold food, and games. Balloon vendors walked around selling balloons that had a picture of Kuno's face imprinted on them. It looked very crowded. There was a stage where they could hear the sounds of wooden swords hitting against each other. There was a long line of boys going around the stage and up the stairs. 

The show before them was obviously just a pre-show since Kuno is not up on the stage at all.

Ranma saw two familiar faces in the line, it was Hiroshi and Daisuke. Ranma slapped himself in the forehead. Why those two…how dare they call themselves friends. He stomped right over to them. "Hey guys." Ranma's voice gave away pure sarcasm.

Hiroshi and Daisuke practically jumped out of their skin as they turned in the direction of Ranma's voice which was behind them. "Ranma!" The two shouted at the same time.

"What are you two doing here?" Ranma asked, knowing very well what they were doing. "Wait don't tell me, I already know."

"Ranma, well…you know. Akane is like." Daisuke gulped down a breath of uncomfortable air as Ranma stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "We've always been in love with Akane, you knew that."

"Exactly!" Hiroshi exclaimed, "So this is an opportunity for us all. I mean you do have all those other fiancés, how unfair of you to keep Akane all to yourself too!"

"Yeah! Share the wealth man." Daisuke said seriously. "What do you need four girls for?"

Ranma felt the vein in his forehead throb. "You don't know what you're talking about! Those girls are nothing but trouble, I don't even want them!"

"Could have fooled me." Hiroshi said slyly. "Any guy would dream to have all those girls."

"Yeah well not me!" Ranma pointed to himself, he looked around at the party. "I can't believe all these guys here, just because the prize is a date with Akane."

Daisuke smiled. "Well she is popular and cute…"

That was just making him even more mad, how dare they! Akane was his fiancé, no other guy has any right to date her! "Cute, her? You've got to be kidding. You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for your sanity. She's so unsexy that—"

"Ranma!" Akane's angered shout came from behind them and all three boys twirled around. "Why you…if you really feel that way then why are you even here?"

"Cause I gotta be, our fathers insisted." He lied, "It's not that I like ya or nothin'."

Akane crossed her arms over her breasts, "Well if that's the way you feel. Then fine, I don't need you. I can handle this myself! I don't want your help you jerk!" She pulled her fist back and threw it forward into his face sending Ranma airborne. She was breathing hard in anger. She quickly masked her anger with a smile, turning to her friends. "Good luck guys." She said making Hiroshi and Daisuke's hearts melt.

"Miss Akane, this way," Sasuke said with a smile, he noticed that she came towards him, where he escorted her back stage.

Ranma had sailed and landed in a tree, no matter what Akane said, he thought swinging his legs back and forth from the high tree branch that he was sitting on. He was going to get her out of this by beating Kuno. He jumped out of the tree, and ran towards the party once more.

"With Akane as the prize you would think Ranma would be here." Ukyou said out loud as she scanned the crowd. Sure enough he went zooming past her without even realizing it. Her eyes widened in shock, "Hey, Ran-Chan!"

Hearing his nickname and the familiar voice attached to it, he skidded to a halt. Turning around he saw Ukyou running towards him, she had that giant spatula strapped to her back as usual. He did not have time for this, the tournament was about to begin. "Sorry Ukyou, I ain't got time."

"Are you rushin' to get to Akane?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes watching his for any sign of a lie.

"Huh! What? No, of course not!" He looked away from her for a moment. A balloon vendor passed by them shouting, 'Kuno's face, get your Kuno's face here!' Ranma directed his fierce angry heated gaze to those balloons, hoping to set them on fire just by looking at them.

Ukyou wagged her index finger at him. "You can't fool me Ranma, I know you want to win Akane."

"No I don't!" He shouted in reflex. "I don't want anything to do with that tomboy."

"Good!" Shampoo's voice was heard behind them, and Ranma looked over his shoulder at her. "Because Airen belong Shampoo," She smiled adorably.

Ukyou's fists clinched and Ranma could hear her growl. "Oh no ya don't! I ain't gonna let you steal Ran-Chan from me, do ya hear!" She grabbed her giant spatula from off her back.

"You can no defeat Shampoo, Ukyou. So do no even try." She flipped her long, soft beautiful blue hair over her shoulder rather smugly.

Getting in Shampoo's face, Ukyou's green eyes were narrowed with extreme hate for the Amazon woman. "Ranma wouldn't fall for an air headed little hussy like you!"

Shampoo gasped, putting her hand to her breasts. "What you say! It sound like you wan fight Shampoo."

"You're darn right I wanna fight ya! For Ranma!"

Shampoo growled as did Ukyou. "You no stand chance against Shampoo, stupid Spatula girl. Shampoo defeat you now!"

They jumped at each other, fighting, pulling hair, punching each other, a cloud of dust hiding most of what they were doing. This gave Ranma the perfect opportunity to get away from the crazy fiancés and he raced off towards the stage and towards Akane.

* * *

"Gotcha," Soun placed down a tile on the Shogi board and Genma made some kind of noise. 

Ack! It wasn't exactly an elegant noise Genma made; in fact nothing elegant ever came from the man. "Do over!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Soun shook his head once. "No do overs." It was a calm answer as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"Aww come on Tendou, give an old pal a break, huh?" Genma begged as he put his hands together. An idea quickly flashed in his mind and Genma pulled something from his pocket. "Look here, Tendou. I'll give you ten whole yen," he presented the coin to Soun flat against his palm.

Some of the hair on Soun's head stood up and his eyes shot open. "You dare to bribe me, Saotome?"

"Well…yeah."

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she looked back at the television, she saw Akane cringe every time one of the boys that faced Kuno got hit somewhere. Kuno was going to win.

The Spirit looked over at the television, this was the only way he could even watch the event. It looked terrible watching boy after boy hit the floor, and then that obnoxious Kuno would laugh hysterically at the defeated opponent. That wasn't very good conduct at all. If only there was something he could do to even the odds a little, perhaps this was another chance to experiment with the sword that Akane had hidden away in her closet.

The Spirit hated feeling so useless, he took a glance at all the Tendous and Saotome, was it possible, could he even do it? He's never been done before; there was never really a need for it. But now he looked back at the screen watching Akane covering her face when another male hit the ground. That settles it then, the Spirit, he would try.

The daughters were probably too intelligent to let something like what the Spirit was thinking of doing happen, now the fathers that was another matter all together. He hovered over to Soun Tendou, _'well might as well give this a try.'_ Moving behind the man he concentrated so hard on the task at hand and moved forward. He went right through Soun as was expected. The Spirit saw the room spin and within what he would consider the blink of an eye, he was seated on the floor looking into Genma's eyes.

Genma saw his friend suddenly stiffen while his head lowered. "Hey, Tendou? You sleeping or something?" He did not receive an answer, which Genma smirked and looked at the board, "No do overs huh?" He snickered moving one of the tiles and put it where he would have an advantage just in time as Soun's head snapped up. "Eh! I wasn't doing nothin'!" he shouted in panic.

"Excuse me." Soun said stiffly as he seemed to struggle to get to his feet. "I shall return momentarily." He turned around and walked out of the room wobbling back and forth a little.

Looking up the stairs, Soun took a deep breath. "All right then, I can do this." He said out loud.

Nabiki and Kasumi's heads appeared from around the corner as they watched their dad climbing the stairs very slowly. It almost looked like a struggle.

Soun was grunting all the way to the top. "Whew, controlling a body like this is something I have never done before, it's a strange feeling that it is." He talked out loud to himself.

Looking back at her sister, Nabiki couldn't understand their father's behavior. He was acting really strange. _Hmm,_ she wondered her eyes narrowed in suspicion, what was going on here?

He walked all the way down the hall to Akane's bedroom, opening the door. Soun looked around needing what was in the closet. First he needed to get the key to the drawer that was hanging on the wall. Going as quickly as possible and grabbed the key, he hurried to the closet by leaping over the bed to land gracefully on the other side. Lifting his hands he pulled the closet doors open, and looked down as the first drawer came into view. Kneeling down on the floor he stuck the key inside the lock and turned it, hearing the sound of the lock clicking. Dropping the key on the floor he pulled the drawer open.

The katana was sparkling up at him, it was time to retreat from the body. The phantom body slipped out of Soun pretty easily it seemed, he watched as the Tendou father fell backwards onto the floor unconscious. The Spirit was terribly sorry that it had to resort to possession but it was the only way he could get to the sword, it wasn't like he was doing it for selfish reasons, he wanted to help out the family. He looked down at the that sword, last time he held it in his hands it restored humanity. Would it still do the same thing now? There was only one way to find out.

Reaching out with determination, the Spirit wrapped his hand around the hilt lifting the sword out of the drawer. He felt that same sensation much like the other night, the feeling of soft tingly electricity rushing through his entire body. He looked down at his see through phantom hand which was regaining its color as well as its fleshy appearance. He could feel the carpet beneath the shoes that were on his feet and looked down, he slipped off the sandal and wiggled his toes against the white rug that rested upon the hardwood floor. He could feel it! It was soft and comfortable. He slipped the sandal back onto his foot once more. Turning around he came face to face with a mirror and he could see his reflection in it. He took a good look at himself, wondering why he still had that scar on his face? That didn't make sense, well neither did this entire thing. Taking the necessary steps forward he approached the mirror and extended his hand towards it, he smiled when his palm came in contact with the smooth hard glass.

Now to see if he could leave the premises, it would probably not be smart to go through the front door to get out of here for he would probably alarm everyone. Looking back at Soun once more he saw that the man was snoring away. Kenshin slid the window open and stepped onto the windowsill, and jumped out of the room. It was time to help out the family that is if he could even leave. He'd probably have to ask for directions to this Kuno house, wherever it was. Tokyo has sure changed a lot over the many decades; it's been divided into sections or districts as he heard, like this section of Tokyo was known as Nerima.

Kenshin quickly walked towards the Tendou's gate, stopped and stretched his hand forward…

* * *

Akane covered her face with her hands as the next guy hit the floor from Kuno's blow. He stood there with his hands planted firmly on his hips laughing. _'What a jerk.'_ Akane thought to herself. 

He looked towards Akane. "Not too much longer Akane Tendou and then we can begin on our path of true love."

"Oh please." Akane rolled her eyes.

"Akane!" Ranma's voice came from within the crowd somewhere, he saw Akane looking around frantically for him. This was pointless, he jumped up out of the crowd to land in front of Akane who tried not to smile at seeing him, but he could see otherwise.

"Ranma Saotome, get away from the prize now. You have not won the right to stand at her side." Kuno said raising his boken in Ranma's direction.

Ranma whipped around facing Kuno, having stepped in front of Akane to shield her from Kuno's sight. "Akane is not your prize Kuno."

"I am winning am I not? Stand aside Ranma Saotome unless you wish to fight, I Tatewake Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin high school." He waved the tip of the sword briefly in the air.

"Listen here Blue Blunder, I will not let you win Akane." Ranma's voice was challenging, as well as his stance as he stood with feet apart ready to take him on. "I'm ready for ya!"

Akane's eyes widened. "No Ranma, don't. He's unbeatable today even for you." She gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly.

Ranma looked over his shoulder at her, seeing the slight fear in her eyes that she was trying to hide. "Trust me Akane, Kuno will not win this. I promise you." He was completely serious.

Her pulse fluttered as a small blush stained Akane's cheeks and she backed a little away from him, putting her trust in him. "All right, Ranma." She sucked in a deep breath. "I trust you." She said quietly, almost too quietly. But Ranma heard her as if it was a declaration from the heart.

Walking towards the other end of the stage he faced Kuno, Ranma lifted his fist confidently in the air. "Bring it on Kuno, I'm ready for ya."

Kuno started laughing. "You don't even have a boken, Ranma Saotome. How do you expect to beat me without one?"

Ranma seethed enraged, how dare that idiot laugh at him like that! Looking around Ranma nodded to one of the already fallen tournament contestants. The guy reached up handing Ranma the wooden sword. Ranma who was familiar with a little bit of all martial arts including how to use a sword took his stance, extending one foot forward and holding the sword right over left. "All right Kuno, lets get down to it."

Crossing her fingers, Akane saw Kuno move forward in an aggressive move, Akane covered her eyes and heard the wooden swords connect again and again, the loud noise echoing, bouncing off the stage walls.

"You are better than I expected Ranma Saotome, but you are still not match for my prowess."

Akane's eyes shot open as she witnessed Kuno pushing against Ranma who went sliding across the stage, still up on his feet.

He just couldn't let Kuno win, no matter what. Ranma promised Akane that Kuno would not win this. Standing up straight Ranma took his stance once more. "I'm not exactly out yet, Kuno."

It was one of the longer fights that Kuno had participated in, but he could see that this time around that he could finally beat Ranma Saotome. It was almost too wonderful a thought. As he smugly looked at Ranma was down on one knee, panting, barely able to hold the boken in his hand.

_'How did he get so good all of a sudden?'_ Ranma asked himself. "It's like fighting against a brick wall." He commented quietly to himself.

"Do you concede?" Kuno asked smugly. "I will finally have defeated you Ranma Saotome, so just retreat like the coward you are."

Akane couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough Kuno!"

"Stay out of this Akane!" Ranma shouted back at her, panting hard.

"But Ranma! This is not your skill level you idiot, plus you're losing! Stop it while you can!" Akane offered her words of worry even though she was angry that he was yelling at her.

Ranma looked up at Kuno. "Then I'll have to make it my skill level."

"Please Ranma don't fight anymore." She clasped her hands against her breasts. "I can't stand it, please!" She begged.

He smiled briefly looking over at her. "Have faith in me Akane, I can do it." Sweat dripped from his brow onto the floor as he stood up.

Akane closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, _'I don't want you to get hurt.'_ When she opened them she saw Ranma and Kuno fighting, but Ranma did something that no one had thought of. He lifted his foot in the air and kicked Kuno in the side. Kuno flew back a little with a glare on his face.

A whistle blew, and Sasuke wearing a kendo referee's outfit stood there. "Ranma Saotome, you are disqualified for kicking."

"What!" Both Akane and Ranma shouted at the same time from different sides of the stage.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You heard me, it's in the rules. You should have read the rules ahead of time."

Kuno was laughing.

Ranma turned his angry glare at the idiot. "You did that on purpose!"

"Kendo is all about swordplay Ranma Saotome, there is no kicking allowed. You lose automatically."

Akane groaned, "Ranma you dummy."

Ranma felt like an idiot, losing on a technicality like that. He saw Kuno heading towards Akane and felt his anger surge through him.

"And now Akane Tendou…" Kuno started to say, he saw her stepping away. "Since I remain always victorious, I shall now receive my prize."

Akane yelled out in complete frustration, "I…I changed my mind!" She waved her hands palm upwards wildly in front of her, trying to get him to stay away from her.

"How about one more opponent?" A masculine voice said from the other side of the stage, causing Kuno to look over his shoulder, as well as Akane to look over Kuno's shoulder at who said it. It was a man that Akane has sure never seen before who stood there, his hair was flame red and was wearing an almost fuchsia colored kimono with a white hakama and a pair of getta on his feet.

"You wish to fight I, Tatewake Kuno?"

The man nodded once.

Kuno clutched the boken in his hand. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? I just defeated fifty men and a few women alone today…" _Akane rolled her eyes_. "…And now you want to fight me for the chance of winning the fair Akane Tendou as the prize for the tournament when those others could not?"

The red headed man's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I do not believe anyone, woman or man should be treated as a prize. That I do not." He angled his head a little. "I can not just stand idly by while someone like you takes advantage of a situation."

Ranma came up from behind Akane, wondering what everyone else was. He scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Akane, who's that?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea." He did seem a little familiar though.

"How dare you say those things sir," Kuno took his stance extending his boken forward while holding it firmly in his hands. "Defend yourself." He saw the man squat down slightly, his hand hovering over the hilt of a katana. It was a real one! But Kuno was quick there was no way he would get struck with that weapon. He wasn't captain of the Kendo team for nothing now. "Have at you!" Kuno shouted what he thought was a war cry and raced forward.

Akane gasped and Ranma stood there wide eyed, it was so quick no one even saw the red headed guy move. It was as if he had even disappeared, the next thing everyone knew was the red headed guy was across the stage, Kuno stood still at the other end, his arms extended over his head. A second later he fell forward onto his face.

"M…M…Master Kuno!" Sasuke panicked racing forward. "Speak to me master Kuno." He whined trying to flip his master over to see the extent of his injuries.

"He's not dead." The red headed man said calmly sheathing the sword. "Just unconscious."

"That was amazing, that guy beat Kuno!" Daisuke's voice came from the crowd.

The red headed guy was suddenly swamped by the crowd, his eyes widened as everyone started speaking all at once. He grinned innocently, lifting his hands in the air, he couldn't hear a single question as everyone at once seemed to be asking something.

"Back off!" Ranma shouted so loudly that everyone quieted down.

"Yeah! Give the guy some room will ya?" Akane also shouted and glared at the crowd. "Go on, leave the poor guy alone."

The crowd soon departed finishing what they were doing at the party, while Ranma and Akane walked forward towards the stranger along with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Man, you were so fast that I'm sure no one even saw you." Ranma said. "I know I didn't."

"How did you do that?" Akane asked the stranger.

The stranger blinked. "I am surprised that I was not rusty at it, I have not been doing anything like that for a long time now."

"Hey man, just who are you?" Daisuke asked.

Akane's eyes were directed to the cross shaped scar on his face, _'hmm,'_ she thought, _'yes, who is this guy?'_

"My name is Kenshin Himura." He said with a smile on his face.

Ranma saw the direction of Akane's gaze, he could see that she was deep in thought. He nudged her and her head whipped around in his direction.

Akane shook her head. "That's your name, is it?" She saw him nod. "Well I'm Akane Tendou."

"I know." Kenshin slipped up, and felt like slamming his palm over his mouth, especially when he saw her cheeks stain pink. "I mean I know since this whole thing was arranged for you to be the compensation for the winner, was it not?" He smiled.

Ranma's eyes narrowed not in anger, but in suspicion. "Yes it was, Kuno's an idiot if he thinks he wants a date with a girl who'd rather kick ya, than kiss ya."

Akane's who had an angry flame in her eyes' hand came up and smacked Ranma upside the head, who yiped loudly.

"There he goes again," Hiroshi said, shaking his head.

"Yep, open mouth insert foot." Daisuke agreed. "You would think he would have learned by now."

Ranma cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, now that ya won and all, you're not wanting to collect on the uh prize now, are you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I did not defeat him for a prize; that I did not."

"Well what did you defeat him for then?" Akane asked, watching as his violet eyes seemed to hide some kind of secret.

Shrugging, Kenshin replied. "No reason, really."

Something wasn't exactly right with this guy as Ranma watched him; he could feel it right down the tips of his toes. He just could not put his finger on what it was. Well Whatever it was though, Ranma was sure to find out. That was a promise.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 3, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Episode 4 Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law. It's sure to be a real hoot:) Until then. 

Ryoko Blue


	4. Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law

Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. Ranma/Rurouni Kenshin crossover- Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou's property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident spirit who has been there and watching them all along without anyone knowing it.

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine but neither of them are. Oh well.

* * *

**Sieg1308- **I like Kenshin too! (Smiles) and well Kuno didn't really beat Ranma. Ranma just didn't know the rules so he got disqualified on a technicality.

**Rayame325-** Well his secret that they don't seem to realize will come into light because of Happosai, we can always count on him to ruin everything. Besides they all will see the secret eventually.

**The Violent Tomboy-** I will mention Kaoru quite a few times in this story, and people will even see her at least once.

**DramaQueenABZ-** Thanks for your review and I'm sorry I can not give anything away that might reveal plots like who loves who. What would be the point in reading it, right? (Smiles)

**Little Girl in the Hat-** If I told you who was going to be Akane's pair then what would be the point in reading the story, it could be anyone, even the villian that I am bringing into this story. You never really know. (Grins)

**Sonic1-** Kenshin can now talk to anyone at any time. As for taking under his wing, well I dont know about that. Ranma's pretty impressive on his own. But it doesnt mean I wont have him try to get Kenshin to teach him his moves.

Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them so much. It makes me want to write faster and give you more story to read. so now onto the story! YAY!

* * *

Last time on Phantom of the Dojo:

**Ranma came up from behind Akane wondering what everyone else was. He scratched the back of his head, "Hey, Akane, who's that?"**

**She shrugged, "I have no idea." He did seem a little familiar though.**

**"How dare you say those things sir," Kuno took his stance extending his boken forward while holding it firmly in his hands. "Defend yourself." He saw the man squat down slightly, his hand hovering over the hilt of a katana. It was a real one! But Kuno was quick there was no way he would get struck with that weapon. He wasn't captain of the Kendo team for nothing now. "Have at you!" Kuno shouted what he thought was a war cry and raced forward.**

**Akane gasped and Ranma stood there wide eyed, it was so quick no one even saw the red headed guy move. It was as if he had even disappeared, the next thing everyone knew was the red headed guy was across the stage, Kuno stood there his arms extended over his head. A second later he fell forward onto his face…**

Phantom of the Dojo

Episode 4—

Possession- is Nine Tenths of the Law

"Yahooooo!" A little man in maroon floated in landing on the stage almost gracefully, his back was to Kenshin. Facing Ranma, Akane, Hiroshi and Daisuke, Happosai had this hopeful look in his eyes. "Am I too late to win Akane?"

Both Ranma and Akane made similar growl like noises, while glaring down at the little imp.

"What do you think you're doing here little pest?" Ranma went to kick at Happosai but the little man kept jumping up out of the way of Ranma's foot avoiding the connection every time.

"Why I'm here to win a date with Akane, why else?" Happosai's eyes filled with large hearts.

"Oh I don't know old man." Ranma eyed the sack on the back of the old man's back and reached for it, Happosai had no time to get away as he wasn't expecting this and Ranma grabbed it away. "Taking in the sights perhaps? Pervert." Ranma threw the sack of panties up into the air.

"M…My collection," Happosai cried watching his hard work sail far away. The anger was erupting into his little body and he whirled around, glaring hard. "Ranma, I've got a way of dealing with panty stealin' little punks like you."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on old man I dare ya!" Ranma extended his fists forward ready for action.

"I'll go steal me some new ones." The simple calm comment Happosai made, made Ranma practically fall over while the old man turned around and jumped into the crowd chasing after all the pretty young things.

Ranma wasn't going to stand for that, no way. The little pervert was not going to escape a sound thrashing. "Come back here you little freak!" Ranma jumped off the stage.

"Nah, nah, you'll never catch me Ranma." Happosai turned around giving Ranma the raspberry. He saw the pigtailed boy run after him and the old man laughed speeding up his chasing of women with Ranma hot on his tail. It was always more fun this way.

"That little person sure does have a lot of energy, that he does." Kenshin was smiling.

Akane groaned. "That's not the only thing that little creep's got." She was glaring after the little pervert. She supposed Ranma would eventually get into trouble. Happosai would change Ranma into a girl and go for a grope. It was all the same routine; she supposed that, to Happosai, it never got old. Taking a long, deep settling breath she turned her attention back to Kenshin. "So, do you live around here?"

"You could say that." He noticed that she was again staring at the marking on his face, Kenshin lifted his hand and while pressing his fingers against his mouth he cleared his throat. "May I speak honestly?"

Akane blinked, lifting her brown eyes to his violet. She shrugged with a nod of her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kenshin took a deep breath. The need to tell this girl the truth about him would not leave him alone. Perhaps it was the honest streak in him, after all Kaoru had accepted him even though his past was less desirable. Would this girl be just as understanding, if not even more? He would try a 'what if' approach. "What would you say if I told you that I have been watching you ever so closely since you were a small child up until now?"

Akane blinked, "Well I would say that you're some kinda freaky stalker, and that I gotta go. See ya." She turned around quickly and headed away from him. "That guy is nuts." She said out loud to herself.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone the 'what if' route, and what he said to her did make him seem like some kind of a stalker. Kenshin really needed to clear it up, so he chased after Akane. "That didn't come out right." He said to her while she seemed to pick up the pace.

"You better leave me alone," Akane said over her shoulder. "I need to find Ranma."

"Before something unfortunate happens and he ends up in girl form?" Kenshin said carefully, Akane stopped short and looked slowly over her shoulder, her eyes were wide.

Turning around completely ever so very carefully. "H—How did you know that?" She asked. Akane did not wait for him to say anything even though he was about to. Akane jumped back pointing at him. "I was right, you are a freaky stalker!" Her eyes narrowed. "Look here Mr. Nutbar I don't know what you're after but you better back off right now if you know what's good for you."

"I am not a stalker, that I am not," Kenshin said calmly. "It is something that it's a bit different than what you are saying that I am."

"Well whatever." Akane waved her hand, dismissing him. "I don't have time to mess around with people like you."

Kenshin took a deep breath. "I shall explain, it will only take but a moment." He saw her cock her head to the side, her eyes were narrowed slightly in suspicion, he supposed that she was not going to run away, yet. "Miss Akane, I am a spirit."

"Uh…right." This guy really is nuts! What was the matter with Nerima attracting the weirdoes? "Excuse me will ya, I think I hear the troll down the road calling me." She turned around with a roll of her eyes and started away from him once more.

Kenshin looked up to the sky, this was definitely going to take some effort. "Miss Akane it is the truth."

She was trying her hardest to ignore this guy, but he just wouldn't leave her alone. Why insist on something so silly, she could see plain and clear that he was not a spirit, he was a flesh and blood human being. "Please go away."

"I have been residing in your home long before your family moved there, you just have never seen me because I am a spirit." Kenshin started to say, he needed to say something that only she would know. "I even have the reverse bladed sword that you cleaned not too long ago Miss Akane." She stopped again and Kenshin almost crashed into her back, he avoided the collision just in time.

Unexpectedly, Akane whirled around; he was too close! She took a few steps backwards. "All right, I've had just about enough of this." She was breathing hard as anger radiated through her entire body. She watched as he pulled the blade from its sheath and held it towards her.

Akane couldn't help but glance down at the blade that caught the light from the sun and sparkled for a moment, well it sure looked like the sword that she rescued from the box. An uneasy feeling crept up her spine and into her hair. Reaching up she rubbed the back of her neck. "There's probably millions of these floating around."

"I don't think so, the man who made it died a very long time ago. This was the last blade he ever made. I do not think his skills were passed on, that I do not. For his son was a pacifist." Kenshin explained. He sighed lightly glancing at the blade. "It appears that if I hold this or so it is at least in contact with my body, I remain as flesh and blood. I will become a spirit once more if I release it." He held the hilt out to her for her to take. "Would you like me to prove that I am not a stalker, but indeed a spirit."

"Fine." She groaned still unconvinced. Reaching for the hilt and taking it in her hand Akane watched as she took the sword away from him, her eyes directed to the person in front of her. He started fading from her sight. Her eyes widened, and she took one step back, her right leg was still extended in front of her. Akane looked around wondering if anyone else was seeing this. No one else seemed to be paying attention, they were all just worrying about themselves. When she returned her gaze ahead of her, he was gone. He was either telling the truth or he just ran away. How would she be able to know the truth now though?

There was an odd pulling sensation as the Spirit tried to remain standing there, he quickly gripped the handle of the sword again. The pulling sensation ceased, he wondered if he was in spirit form if he would automatically be pulled back to the Tendou's residence. This was sure very confusing.

Akane practically jumped a foot in the air when she felt a strong tug on the sword, seeing Kenshin become visible again did not make her more comfortable. "Did you have to scare me like that!" She put her hand against her breasts trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Kenshin smiled. "I did not mean to frighten you Miss Akane, I was being summoned back to your residence, I had to quickly grab onto the sword so that I can become flesh and blood. It seems when I am like this with the sword, I may go where I please."

"Yo Akane," Ranma's voice said over the crowd interrupting the conversation.

Turning around Akane saw Ranma come jogging forward.

"Good thing I found ya, I was looking all over this place." All of a sudden Akane grabbed a hold of Ranma's shirt and tugged him forward, red staining his cheeks. "A—Akane what are you doing!" He panicked. No, certainly she wouldn't try anything in public! Would she?

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane tugged him closer. "That guy back there, the one that beat Kuno, he's a ghost! Or a Spirit or, or something!"

Ranma blinked. "Have you been in the sun too long?" He put his hand against her forehead checking for the sign of a fever. "You don't feel sick to me."

Reaching up Akane slapped his hand away. "Quiet you!" She released his shirt which made him stumble back a little. "Ranma I know it seems crazy, heck I didn't even believe it at first. But it's true, it's really true!"

Ranma looked over Akane's shoulder at Kenshin, he didn't look see through or ghostly or anything. What if the guy was lying, and if so just what was he after? "So, you're a ghost are you?" He tried not to sound suspicious.

"Well spirit is more accurate the word that it is," Kenshin smiled. "Since I can not really do anything supernatural except just stand around and watch. Until recently that is I found success with possession." He would leave out the little fact about possessing Akane's father, it wasn't for harmful reasons so there was really no harm in not speaking about it. "Living people did not even know that I was even there."

It sounded like an honest enough answer as Ranma looked into Kenshin's eyes; his senses weren't going off that anything was wrong with this guy when he spoke about spirit stuff. So perhaps he was telling the truth. "Well let's see then." Ranma surprised everyone, even Kenshin as Ranma's fist came flying at him and smashed hard into his face sending Kenshin to the ground.

"Ranma! What have you done!" Akane's hands were pressed against the sides of her face worried as she looked down on the fallen uh…spirit type guy?

Ranma was looking surprised at his fist and then down at Kenshin whose eyes were all swirly, the poor guy was making this groaning type noise. "Well Akane, you and he both said that he was a ghost, I kinda figured my fist would have gone right through him." Ranma sighed lowering his hand to his side. "So what are we gonna do with this guy now?"

Akane arched a brow…

* * *

Kenshin felt like he was floating on air, was he in spirit form again? Well he could feel the sun shining on his back, the smell of the air around him, so no he wasn't a spirit now. If he wasn't a spirit then what was this feeling? Kenshin then realized that someone was speaking.

"But why we gotta bring him home Akane?"

She groaned. "Cause he kinda lives there."

Opening his eyes he found himself being carried upon someone's back, he saw a pigtail a couple of inches from his nose and then he knew exactly where he was. "Uh…what is going on?"

Ranma looked over his shoulder, it was he that was carrying the strange guy that calls himself a spirit. "Hey sorry about earlier, ya know about knocking ya out?"

Oh so that's what had happened, Kenshin nodded thinking back. "Not to worry, Often in my past I got hit by a girl quite a bit, her name was Kaoru and she had a pretty good right hook there."

Looking up at Akane, Ranma cleared his throat. "So was she the tomboy type?" He heard Akane's growl next to him and he grinned.

Kenshin thought about it. "Well now that I remember, yes she was. She was an assistant kendo instructor and very good at it too, that she was." Kenshin closed his eyes, resting his cheek on Ranma's back, thinking. "She wasn't exactly the most feminine of women when I met her, and boy did she lose her temper quickly, especially with me. Her cooking skills were awful as well. Several times we'd end up with bad stomach aches after eating something of hers." He remembered back to when Yahiko would plead for some kind of stomach medicine.

Ranma cringed, that sounded a lot like what Akane does, he wondered if this guy ever argued with this Kaoru girl like he himself does with Akane? "Well, what happened to her, did she die from her own cooking?" Ranma asked with slight humor.

A smile crossed Kenshin's face. "I married her."

"Well this is it." Akane said pointing to the Tendou's gate, and they headed inside.

* * *

"So you're a spirit?" Nabiki asked holding a cookie between her index finger and her thumb.

Kenshin nodded with a smile, he was seated around the Tendou's table telling the whole family of his existence. "Yes I am, I have been dead for quite a long time, that I have."

"Oh my, isn't this exciting for you then." Kasumi said, holding a tray of lemonade out for him. "Would you like some lemonade?" She smiled brightly.

He never ate or drank anything while he was a spirit, there was really no need. Would he now need to resume all the human necessities or was he still dead but in a flesh and blood body. He internally groaned, that didn't even make sense in his own head. Kenshin smiled and reached for the glass, the ice cubes clinking together as he pulled the glass towards himself. He could feel the cool liquid while he held the cup in his hand.

Soun and Genma were clutching each other, afraid. When they heard the mention of spirit they jumped around like they had been sitting on fiery hot coals, running around and waving their arms around like loonies.

"Oh honestly, Dad." Akane rolled her eyes. "He's not a spirit right now."

"A…Akane, how can you bring a ghost home like this?" Soun whimpered, looking down at his daughter who was seated calmly on the floor.

Groaning, Akane covered her face with her hands. "Dad, we told you. He was here before we were."

"Yeah Pop, I don't see why you're makin' such a big deal over it. It ain't like he's dangerous or nuthin'. " Ranma commented lying back on the floor and putting his hands behind his head.

Akane smiled at Kenshin. "Oh don't you worry about them, they'll get used to you I guess."

"So what are you going to do now Mr. Ghost?" Kasumi asked politely.

Resting his hands in his lap, Kenshin lifted his amethyst eyes to Kasumi's. "My name is Kenshin, Miss Kasumi, so you don't have to call me Mr. Ghost." He looked over at Soun and Genma who were still acting a little odd. And they call themselves martial artists?

"Oh my, aren't you the polite one." She smiled sweetly, then taking a small sip from her own lemonade glass.

"I really don't know what I am going to do now, I suppose protect your family now that I am able to do more than just observe." Kenshin looked at all three of the Tendou daughters. The oldest was Kasumi who was more the mother figure than anything. Calm and loving and so understanding that sometimes she didn't make any sense. But Kenshin knew she was a lot wiser than people thought. There seemed to be a knowledge hidden in those eyes of hers. He took a quick glance at Nabiki, ever the gambler and she knew how to take advantage of situations making sure that she always had the upper hand, and a lover of money. But make one wrong move on her family and she'd beat you down and squish you like a tomato. Still out of all of them, Kenshin seemed to know Akane the best. Knew her moods, that she felt herself a great martial artist even though there were others out there more graceful than her. But she wasn't one to give up, not on anything. And whether she admitted it or not, she really does like Ranma, that's why she just doesn't let any of those other girls that come around take him away.

"Oh?" Soun suddenly stopped his terrified rant. "So you're not here to haunt us then?"

Genma sat down folding arms across his chest. "Yeah, Tendou thought that you were here to create trouble."

"Hold on now Saotome, you felt the same way."

"Now, now Tendou I think you are mistaken. I after all am not afraid of anything."

"Afraid, who was afraid? Certainly not me."

It was time to ignore their fathers.

"It was rather an interesting thing to see on the television you beating Kuno." Nabiki said to Kenshin taking the focus away from the dads. "He was doing exceptionally well today for an idiot."

Kenshin nodded once. "He does have some skill I will give him that much, but there is no way anyone can stand up to the techniques I use."

"Why is that?" Ranma asked, yawning.

"Well my desire to help others is what fuels my techniques with the power I need to defeat my opponent. It took my master many years to teach me, and I still did not achieve the level of master." Kenshin looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He will still always remain his master's idiot apprentice. And he smiled.

"But man, that speed has got to feel awesome. The way no one saw you even move it was as if you just appeared in your desired location." Ranma sat up, curling his legs to sit Indian style. "What I wouldn't give to feel what that was like."

Akane rolled her eyes. "You don't need any more speed Ranma, your ego doesn't need to inflate more than it already is."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ranma looked away from her in a huff. "I can't help it if I want to be the best."

Kasumi interrupted everyone by getting to her feet. "I will go and start dinner now." She gathered the empty lemonade glasses onto the tray and carried them into the kitchen.

Stretching her arms up and getting all the knots out of her back, Nabiki stood. "I gotta take care of some things myself." She needed to get in contact with her group on all the money she won off of Kuno's tournament, she was now pleased that she bet that he wouldn't win.

"And I have that test to study for." Akane said. "Ranma you should study too." She rose to her feet

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma waved his hand in the air dismissing the suggestion. "I will get to it eventually."

"Ranma you won't pass the test unless you study."

"I'll do it later all right?"

Akane shook her head, how could he not want to do well. School was very important why couldn't he see that? The idiot. His careless attitude was really starting to get on her nerves. "Later never comes Ranma, fine don't pass the test. See if I care!" She turned on her heel and marched irritated towards the stairs that would lead to her room. "I don't know why I even bother with you in the first place!"

"Man, she is so uncute." Ranma said out loud to himself.

"She's just trying to help you, that she is." Kenshin said with a smile, and Ranma shrugged.

"I'll study later, I just don't feel like it right now." Ranma looked over at the sword. "So now that you are kinda well alive again, do you think you'll pass on your abilities?."

Kenshin shook his head. "No I will not, the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques will, I suppose die with me. Even though I already died. I will not pass on any of what I know that I will not." He spoke so very seriously.

"Don't you think that is kind of selfish?" Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could anyone with lightning speed and brilliant moves not want to share them with the world.

"It's not selfish, not at all." Was all Kenshin said. He could tell by the look on Ranma's face that he was itching to ask something and for some reason, Kenshin could already tell what it was. "You want to learn it, don't you?"

"Duh! Of course. Who wouldn't?" Ranma was always looking for ways to improve his skills and abilities. And what this spirit type guy knew could definitely improve his own self as well.

Kenshin thought about what he could do, he was not going to teach his techniques to anyone, he wouldn't even teach them to Yahiko or even his son Kenji who in turn ran away from home to become apprenticed to the very same master that he Kenshin had all those many years ago. An idea flashed into his mind, it just might work. "There might be a way that you could at least experience the feeling of it. But I haven't really used this, except for one time which worked with much success. This is something a little different."

"Well what is it?" Ranma was intrigued already.

Getting to his feet, Kenshin let a small smile cross his features. He signaled for Ranma to follow him with a slight nod of his head and the two of them started walking over towards the dojo away from the dads.

"I can try to possess you, but in a way that you would still have your own thoughts, and you would also be able to hear me as well, I will also be able to control your bodily movements."

Ranma crossed his arms over his red shirt clad chest. "You'd control my body, but isn't that like a normal spirit possession?"

"Not entirely, since a normal possession as you say, the spirit has complete control over mind as well as body and the host doesn't even know it happened."

Ah what heck, Ranma would go for it. Even if it was just for a little bit he would at least know what it was like. "Yeah, I wanna do it."

Kenshin knew he would agree. "All right then, I'll need you to hold this." He pulled his reverse bladed sword from its sheath and extended it towards Ranma.

Ranma's eyes focused on the blade. "Hey I've seen this before." He gripped the handle of the sword and witnessed as Kenshin's body disappeared from his sight. "Whoa man, I sure hope you know what you're doing."

The Spirit actually had no idea what he was doing, he was experiencing this for the very first time as well. Might as well get the experiment over with. Concentrating his mind to the fact to only possess body, the Spirit closed his eyes and took one step forward into Ranma's body.

The word to describe this feeling was just plain weird, Ranma could feel a strange sensation inside his mind. "So did it work?" He asked out loud.

"I am not sure." Kenshin's voice said.

"I can hear you." Ranma said with a smile upon his face, he was so glad that it sorta worked.

Kenshin's voice hummed. "Perhaps you better not talk out loud, that you shouldn't. It might look a little odd to your family. I think that if you just think, that might work."

Ranma shrugged, '_I guess I could try that.'_ He felt himself grip the katana hilt, wow he didn't do that at all! He just felt as if a strong force made his hand grip it. _'hey it's working,'_

"All right let us try something." Kenshin's voice replied and Ranma's body seemed to disappear and end up on the other side of the yard.

Ranma's jaw was dropped open in amazement, that feeling it was like none ever felt before. He could feel the air whip around him in that split second that he moved across the yard. It was faster than anything he could do. He wanted to do it again! _'One more time!'_ he thought to Kenshin excitedly, Ranma then thought he heard Kenshin's laugh in his head.

Soon after, Kasumi's voice was heard announcing dinner.

"Well I guess that's enough for now.' Ranma thought to Kenshin, 'perhaps we can do this again?'

"Perhaps." Kenshin wouldn't mind letting Ranma do this again sometime.

_'Okay you can remove your spirit from my body now.'_ Ranma thought to Kenshin, he stood there waiting, it seemed like a few long minutes before Kenshin's voice sounded a little nervous in Ranma's head.

"Uh…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it appears that I am stuck."

Ranma's eyes widened. _'You're what?'_ He shouted in his mind, he could just picture Kenshin grimacing.

Kenshin tried again to evacuate the body. "It appears that I can not remove my spirit from your body."

He felt the prickling of nervous sweat appear on his brow as Ranma stood there, he was about to think something to Kenshin when Akane came from around the corner. "Oh boy…" Ranma said.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 4, I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for episode 5-The Overnight Guest Blues. It's sure to be exciting!

Ryoko Blue


	5. Kenran?

Disclaimer: Mine nah, but if it were. Ryouga would have the best moves!

Summary: Has nothing to do with a Phantom of the Opera rip off. Ranma/Rurouni Kenshin crossover- Akane, Ranma and Ryouga come across something that has been hidden somewhere on the Tendou's property, it just so happens these hidden objects belongs to their resident spirit who has been there and watching them all along without anyone knowing it.

* * *

Phantom of the Dojo

Episode 5—Kenran?

_'Where is that guy?'_ Akane thought to herself. He never misses a meal. Ranma's stomach more often than not resembled a bottomless pit. "Ranma, where are you?" She called out

Ranma's eyes bulged as he saw Akane come from around the corner, but she didn't seem to see him yet.

_"What should we do?"_ Kenshin asked.

Quickly looking around and tossing the sword underneath the house for now, Ranma cleared his throat. _'Nothing, we shouldn't tell Akane anything, especially about this.'_ He thought.

_"I don't think it is wise to keep this from Miss Akane, that I do not."_

_'Trust me; she's better off not knowing about this. Until we figure out, how to get you out I am not saying one word about this to her.'_ He could imagine the millions of jokes and teasing that Akane would make at his expense, for he also took any opportunity to tease her. Ranma lifted his hand in the air, "Yo Akane." There was a strange grin on his face as she came near. He felt his heartbeat speed up and the need to take in a nervous breath of air.

"There you are Ranma." She walked towards him, "What are you doing out here, dinner's ready." Looking around she seemed to notice the presence of their spirit type guy was missing. "Hey where's that guy…" She was cut off.

"He…uh went for a walk around the neighborhood." Ranma suddenly said a little too quickly.

Akane's brow creased in the middle, "A walk, all alone? What if he gets lost or something?" The tone of worry escaping her lips, "Why didn't you offer to go with him, you could have least been considerate."

Ranma could hear Kenshin's hmm, and he rolled his eyes_. 'What was that hmm for?'_ He thought to the spirit that was now residing in his body.

_"Miss Akane is concerned for my safety. She has a kind soul that she does."_

"Yeah right," Ranma's tone was sarcastic; he then realized he had spoken that out loud.

"What was that Ranma?" Akane eyes narrowed.

Ranma's hands lifted into the air defensively, his palms held outwards, "I mean that a tough guy like that won't get lost. I'm sure he's just fine Akane. Really. No need to worry." He planted his hands onto her back and started pushing her, "Let's go eat, I'm starved."

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Ranma snuck down the stairs with a pen and paper in hand. _'I will write this note and put everyone's fears to rest, especially Akane's.'_ And there he wrote the note…

Dear Tendou family, do not worry about me for I have decided to see the city, its been more than a hundred years and I want to see all that progressed since the day of my death till now. I will return in a few days.

Kenshin.

_'There, that should do it.'_ Ranma thought.

_"Yes it does look like something I would say,"_ Kenshin's voice said pleasantly.

Ranma sighed and set it on the table so no one would miss it in the morning. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, Ranma turned just in time to see Akane yawning and wandering towards the kitchen. She saw a dark figure standing there and jumped back. "Who's there?"

"Akane, it's me shh." He said quietly, "wake up the whole house why don't ya?"

The light switch flipped on and Akane stood there staring at Ranma, "Geeze Ranma, you scared me. What are you doing here in the dark anyway?"

He shrugged, "just heading to the kitchen, I needed a snack."

Akane rolled her eyes, "Man, you and your stomach."

"Well then what are you doing up?"

"Well Ranma, I'm tired but I can't get to sleep so I was going to get some warm milk. That usually helps." She passed by him heading towards the kitchen.

Ranma let out a breath of relief as he watched her going into the kitchen, '_that was close.'_

_"Go with her."_ Kenshin thought to Ranma.

_'What! No way.'_ Ranma argued back, he heard a hmming noise come from the spirit in his body, he felt his leg lift and himself move forward. _'Hold it, I don't wanna.'_

_'She wanted you too, I know a lot about being oblivious to feelings; I was like that. So I will assist you.'_

"I don't want help!" He shouted and instantly cupped his mouth.

Akane appeared in the kitchen doorway at hearing Ranma's shout; she was holding a mug of steaming milk in her hand. "Ranma, are you uh…all right?"

He grinned rubbing the back of his neck, "uh yeah… I gotta little carried away thinking about uh…stuff."

"Are you sure, Ranma?" She moved forward and pressed her hand to his forehead, the slight blush stained his cheeks, the soft scent of sweet berries surrounded him, "I can fetch Dad if you need some help."

Her scent was so alluring and pretty, Ranma was almost drunk on it and his hand came up and lightly took Akane's by the wrist, "Uh…no, I'm all right." Akane was actually concerned about him, and he liked it. Even though she was in front of him, she was still too far away; he felt the urge to pull her even closer. His heart was beating fast and he tried his hardest to force it to simmer down. "Akane, you don't have to wor…"

_'Her skin is soft.'_ Came the somewhat quiet voice of Kenshin in Ranma's head.

With wide eyes, Ranma immediately dropped her hand as he was suddenly shaken out of his reverie, "I'm all right Akane. You should go to bed now, there's no need to worry. I'm just really tired too." And he turned quickly hurrying out of the room and towards the stairs. What was the deal with that voice in his head, at that moment it seemed annoying, Ranma was going to get to the bottom of that comment right now! _'Why did you say that?'_ Ranma asked Kenshin tensely.

_"I did not intend for you to hear that, it was my own inner thought. It appears you can also hear my thoughts as well as my voice, for I didn't say anything to you." _Kenshin answered honestly.

Ranma groaned, _'Well cut it out, it's uncomfortable for me to hear thoughts about my fiancés' skin coming from some other man.'_ He needed to get this guy out of his body; something uneasy and indescribable was starting to nag at him.

_'Very well then.'_ Kenshin was then quiet he didn't want to say or think anything that would make Ranma cross with him, that thought had come out of no where, and it would not happen again. Ranma went back to the room he shared with his father and headed right to his spot. While Ranma started to doze off, Kenshin who was thinking up a way to help Ranma over his little problems with Miss Akane, he came up with a good solution, if it would indeed work. He needed to use all his concentration tonight and of course he would not know until morning if the result of his idea was achieved. Kenshin set to work.

* * *

There was a kick into his side, and Ranma groaned.

"Get up boy; you'll be late for school."

_'School? Oh yeah right.'_ Ranma tried to move but he just couldn't, man how late did he stay up last night that he couldn't even sit up?

"It worked."

"What worked?" Genma asked his son who was still lying on his back on his bedding.

_'Hey, what's going on, why can't I move?'_ Ranma shouted, or so he thought he shouted.

_"I shall explain."_ Kenshin thought watching as Genma left the room shaking his head. _"I have tried a new idea, to be in control of you completely, in a sense we kind of changed places, my spirit is now in control of you completely, your body, your mind and everything else that goes along with it. You are still aware of everything that I do and say, that you are. Do not worry it shouldn't last long. Most likely I'll be evicted in twenty four hours. I saw a program on this on that television contraption."_

_'You what? Why! I need my body, I have to go to school, fights to fight on the way and Akane to protect which ends up getting me in the fights. There is no way you can handle that!' _

_"Your body will just be avoiding these fights today, while I get you to admit your feelings. I cannot have you making the same mistake I did, it might be too late if you don't act now. Which is why I am acting for you." _Kenshin thought to Ranma, he stood up "_so where are your clothes?"_ He looked down at himself wearing a white tank top and blue boxers.

_'Over there on the chair.'_ Ranma groaned, _'don't humiliate me, if you do…' _Ranma warned. There wasn't much he could do now though, why did this have to happen to him? And now the spirit who's in control of him will be telling Akane stuff he'd rather not admit too. Not now of all times, wait a minute, this spirit was in control of his body which meant… he snickered. He won't have to deal with Shampoo, Ukyou or Kodachi. And Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno as well, Kenshin will! Let's see how he handles these daily problems. Finally a vacation.

There was a knock at the door, "Ranma you better be up, Kasumi has breakfast ready and we have to get going."

"Just a minute," Kenran was just pulling on the pants and headed for the door. This boy wasn't any older than seventeen and his body was in great shape, it kind of reminded him of Sano the way this boy uses strength. Kenran opened the door and saw Akane standing there.

She noticed the top button on his shirt wasn't done up, Ranma has never left a button like that, she reached up, "You look sloppy, and you were really slow today." Akane buttoned his shirt correctly, patting the button when she was done. "What took you so long anyway?"

Kenran just smiled he would have to get used to this and remember that he was in Ranma's body and that's who Akane thought she was talking to. It is going to be tough since he is so different from Ranma. But it was only for twenty four hours, he should be able to pass this off for that short amount of time.

When she didn't get an answer Akane arched her brow. "Fine then, don't tell me. See if I care." She turned around and headed towards the stairs.

Not wanting to upset her after hearing the slight angered pitch in her voice. Oh yes he know how irritated she could get in a moment's notice. He would really have to make sure things went well today, and it wouldn't help if she was angry. He raced after her, "Uh don't you remember I stayed up real late, and I couldn't remember where I took off the clothing I dress in."

Akane looked over her shoulder, "Whatever, everyone is waiting on you to eat. Except your dad of course, he was going to steal what you had on your plate as usual, but I told him to knock it off."

"Uh thank you Mi—Akane." Kenran replied, almost had a little slip up there.

Blinking, Akane shrugged, "It's uh…no problem Ranma." Wow she got a thank you, smiling she turned and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Her smile just seemed to freeze him to his spot, it was absolutely breathtaking and it knocked him senseless, how could Ranma not have said how he felt? He then heard Ranma's voice interrupting his own thoughts. _'Don't say thank you, I haven't thanked her for anything for awhile now. Only cause she throws it back in my face when I do.'_ Ranma grunted.

_"Just let me take care of this, trust me."_ Kenshin thought to Ranma, as headed down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone was waiting. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but are you still worried about that… _'spirit type guy.'_ Inner Ranma suggested. "Yeah, the spirit type guy?" Kenran asked with a smile.

"Oh, maybe just a little." Akane said, "But he did leave us a note and it's a good idea for him to see the world he is well living I guess in now." She sat down in her usual spot, watching him just standing there, looking around. "Ranma?" Was something bothering him? Akane had this feeling that he wasn't exactly awake yet which was so very odd.

"Hmm?" His head jolted as if he were being brought out of a trance. "Did you need something?"

She pointed to his spot, "Your food is getting cold,"

Kasumi smiled up at Ranma, "Oh I hope you're hungry I made extra rice this morning."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Kenran sat down next to Akane, his posture straight. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What's the matter?" He picked up the chopsticks.

"Nothing," Soun said, "Nothing at all." He picked up the newspaper and began reading.

_'Stop acting all polite, I don't act anything like that!'_ Ranma shouted and Kenran visually cringed.

Akane looked oddly at Ranma, "Hey, I'm gonna be late for school I better get going." She noticed that Ranma didn't even budge and inch, she just shook her head and got up from her seat, leaving the room.

_'Hey get up! I go with her everyday, I hate being left behind. Tell her to wait for you!' _Ranma shouted and Kenran jumped to his feet. _'You know you're not doing a very good job at being me!'_ Ranma also shouted, _'I really wish you would not tell Akane anything about uh feelings and stuff, it's a bad idea.'_

Kenran cleared his throat and raced after Akane, "Akane, hey wait for me!" He shouted, after grabbing the school bag on the way out. He raced to catch up with Akane as they ran through the streets of Nerima.

"Hurry up Ranma, we're not going to make it before..."

A bike bell chime rang and Akane groaned, "What, does she have a nose like a dog or something?" Akane sounded indeed irritated, and she thought she actually heard Ranma groan.

Kenshin had forgotten about these inconveniences when he decided to take over Ranma's body, but how to throw these girls off his back was going to be tricky. Of course he never saw them out of the dojo or house, so he needed a plan. Kenran glanced over at Akane who seemed to have moved a tiny bit faster, her eyes were narrowed and her brow was creased. There was definite anger expressed on her face. Kenran didn't have time to react when a bike which seemed to pop up out of nowhere landed hard on his back.

P…A…I…N!

Kenran felt like he had been hit by one of those trucks, _'who rides a bike like this?'_

"Good morning Airen, Ranma go on date with Shampoo." Said an annoyingly cute voice with a Chinese accent.

"Get…off." Kenran gasped for air.

Shampoo giggled and jumped with the bike off of Ranma, landing next to him. She rushed to him and grabbed his arm lovingly. "Did Ranma miss Shampoo?" She seemed to purr.

Akane clinched her satchel handle so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"No I did not." Kenran said so seriously, that it nearly knocked Akane off her feet.

"You no be silly." Shampoo said wagging her finger at him.

Kenran removed his arm from Shampoo's tight hold and he saw her jaw drop, "Do not think you can grab on to me like that." Kenran looked right at Shampoo his normally warm blue eyes were oddly cold, and something in them made the girl step back.

"Ranma? Is you okay?" Shampoo felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

That same cold look was narrowed in on Shampoo, "I do not have the time to deal with you today. It would be wise if you just left me alone."

Akane blinked, her mouth still hanging open. He sounded so different, kind of authoritative. She's never heard him like this before, usually his all panicky and sounds like he's just playing around cause there is hardly any serious tone. But not right now Akane's school satchel dropped from her hand and almost hit the ground, but Ranma quickly reached out and grabbed it before it could with a very quick reflex.

"Here I shall carry this, let us get to school now." After having said that he quickly grabbed Akane's hand and started pulling her down the street towards the skill.

Something was strange all right, Akane thought to herself. He had never in all the time that she has known him grabbed onto her let alone grabbed onto her hand like this, unless she was in some kinda trouble and needed rescuing.

Standing on a rooftop not too far, but far enough so the figure in a hooded cloak was not noticed, stared down at the people below. The wind lightly blew and the cloak opened a bit revealing a female body, she was wearing a very tight leather pants and halter top that stretched over not so large breasts. There was a belt which hung loosely around her waist. A sword and whip hung down onto her hip. She reached into the cloak finding a pocket and pulled out what resembled a powder compact. The woman then lifted the hood off her face, revealing long forest green hair; the wind whipped the long strands about, some of them moving back and forth against her waist. On either side of her face were purple triangles and a slender triangle going down from her hair line on her forehead to right between her forest green eyebrows.

She flipped open the compact, it was a mirror but an intimidating and yet very handsome man's face appeared in the mirror. "I have located Saotome, Ranma. And I will maintain surveillance for now." She said to the reflection.

"Good, good, Hua. I'll be expecting your reports." Said the deep baritone voice before his face disappeared from the compact.

Hua looked up, watching her target on his way, dragging behind him slightly a girl. Hua's eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmmm, could that be the one?" She leaped silently off the top of the building following Saotome and the female.

_'Stop holding her hand, stop it right now!'_ Ranma thought angrily, _'I mean, it's not usual for me to do that._' He hated being on the inside looking out, it appeared to him that this Spirit Type Guy was putting the moves on Akane, and that just did not sit well with Ranma, not at all. He groaned, but that's impossible.

_'Be quiet, I am doing this for you.'_ Kenshin was growing irritated although it didn't show in the sound of his internal thought to Ranma, _'I told you to let me handle this, do not worry everything will be all right, you shall see.'_ Kenran looked over at Akane and there was a faint blush sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. He gave her hand a squeeze and Akane's face instantly flamed red hot. Kenran faced forward a smile upon his face. _'She really does like you, I can tell, just look at the way she is reacting to you holding her hand.'_

Ranma would of rolled his eyes if he could, '_yeah but you're the one holding it.'_ he grumbled quietly, which made Kenran hold down laughter.

_'Jealous are you?'_ Kenran was internally smiling.

_'What? No way! I mean, why would I be jealous just because you've managed to hold one small hand? Gimmie a break.'_ He sure didn't sound convincing.

_'Right,'_ said Kenran, clearly not believing Ranma's comment.

Looking over at Akane once more, he caught her looking his way and he smiled lightly. "Is something bothering you?"

Akane just about stopped dead in her tracks. _He's worried? About me? _Were her thoughts at that moment. She blinked trying to take in this new version of Ranma. He had been acting strange since the moment he woke up. "It's just, you seem different some how."

"Different?" Kenran's eyes narrowed slightly in wonder, "How do you mean?"

"Well, for one the way you told off Shampoo, I've never seen you actually succeed, she's like an octopus, arms every where and you managed in only a few words to get her to back off." Akane was facing forward finding she couldn't really hold his gaze anymore.

Kenran softly sighed, "Does that please you?"

Akane's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Ranma, since when do you care about pleasing me? If this is some kind of joke, I swear you're going to regret it." She felt very insecure, just when she thought she figured out Ranma as a hard headed, egotistical jerk, he starts acting like a gentleman. It was very strange.

"Maybe I decided to change my ways, after all I have been with you a very long time." Kenran smiled and he saw Akane's cheeks tint a pretty pink. Her hand felt nice in his, it had been a really long time since he had done something as simple as holding hands with a woman. Kenran rather liked the feel of his hand closed secure around hers.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"You there! Ranma Saotome." It was Kuno who had spoken. "What is this? Why am I seeing you holding my dear Akane Tendou's hand? I…I wont allow it!" Kuno bellowed.

Akane rolled her eyes and she swore she saw Ranma just look passive at the idiot who now stood before them.

Kuno could not believe what he was looking at, how dare Ranma Saotome come in here and steal Akane Tendou for himself. "This deed will to go unpunished, you enemy of women!" He lowered his boken and pointed it at his rival threateningly, "Defend yourself."

"Ranma, why are you just standing there?" Akane was watching Ranma's reaction and he wasn't even making an annoyed facial expression.

Kenran took a quick glance at Akane, "He is just an idiot, not worth my time." That statement seemed to shock the upperclassman as he stood there staring blankly at him. Kenran did not spare Kuno a second glance as he pulled Akane towards the school entrance.

"Hey! Ranma Saotome, get back here right now. You dare to walk away from our duel? It has yet to be finished."

Looking over his shoulder at Kuno, Kenran saw the boy take a step back. "Yes, it is." His voice cold and terribly serious.

Kuno's eyes widened as he stared at his rival, he shivered slightly. There was something, something in his eyes that Kuno could not grasp. Although Kuno hated Ranma, there was always some kind of and angry or arrogant flame in the boy's eyes. But these eyes, they looked dangerous. Kuno backed off, lowering his weapon. He did not know what was going on here. But Ranma, he was definitely acting strange. From now on Akane would probably need extra protection. But from Ranma, the guy who claims to not want her, yet there he is every single time risking life and limb for the girl? Kuno nodded to himself. It was decided, he would keep a very close watch on Ranma Saotome. For Akane's sake.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this episode :)

Ryoko Blue


End file.
